


Days with the Elders?

by LegendaryMoonCreator



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Author-Chan inserts since 2017?, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I think I know how it works now, I think?, M/M, Randomness, Self-Insert, Sorry for being weird hhhhh, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryMoonCreator/pseuds/LegendaryMoonCreator
Summary: Author-Chan getting suck to the musical Fandom to break fourth walls.Warning: bunch of swearing (srry)(how to tagging works here?)
Relationships: Arnold Cunningham/Nabulungi Hatimbi, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, Elder Church/Elder Thomas (Book of Mormon Musical), Elder Davis/Elder Schrader (Book of Mormon Musical)





	1. OmahGosh!!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Heya!! It's been so long since I published random stories filled with whatever my mind imagined. This story doesn't have a descent plot to go with, it's all random and full of character development. And other made up characters to go with. 
> 
> Like I said (or type) it depends where the plot is going, it's a crack fic. Also self-insert, Hhhhhhhhh...hope u guys don't mind. 
> 
> Jkskslakakahfka
> 
> (I just copied my works from wattpad oof)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author-Chan getting suck to the musical Fandom to break fourth walls.
> 
> Warning: bunch of swearing (srry)
> 
> (how to tagging works here?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Heya!! It's been so long since I published random stories filled with whatever my mind imagined. This story doesn't have a descent plot to go with, it's all random and full of character development. And other made up characters to go with. 
> 
> Like I said (or type) it depends where the plot is going, it's a crack fic. Also self-insert, Hhhhhhhhh...hope u guys don't mind. 
> 
> Jkskslakakahfka
> 
> (I just copied my works from wattpad oof)

* * *

**Kitguli, Uganda**

??: is she waking up?

??: what happened to her?

??: dude, she fell from the sky!

??: If she came down from the heavens then how the heck is she wearing PJs? Should she be wearing some outfits in star wars?! Omaygosh!! What if she's a rebel and the empire shoot down her ship!!! I NEED INFORMATION!!

??: Elder Cunningham, calm down. Goodness, were still not sure where she came from.

Author-Chan: *flutters her eyes; looks at the boys looking at her, confuse* what The fuck is there bunch of looking Mormons dirty looking at me?

*the boys flinched*

*Author-Chan analyst the boys; wide eyes*

Author-Chan: Holy shit! The fuck and what am I doing here!! OMG! I BETTER GET THE FCK OUT OF HERE!!

*tries to run; then feels a sting in her stomach; the boys stop her and gently put her back in the bed*

??: Oh good she's fine now, so... *pulls a paper and a pen* What did the empire want from you?

Author-Chan: *looks at him dumbfounded* Seriously?

??: I'm just trying to help—

??: Oh great, helping without knowing her name is.

Author-Chan: Thank you, Elder Price being straightforward. *mumbles* even though u ain't.

Elder Price: *shocks; stares at Author-Chan* How'd you know my name? I mean, my title?

Author-Chan: *blinks* You guys are wearing your name badge.

*the boys looks at their badges and says "Ohhhh..."*

??: oh, so you've heard the book of Arnold?! That's awesome!!!

*Elder Price stares at Author-Chan, not buying her shits*

??: *coughs* well then, you better tell us what happened so we can help you go home. What's your name?

Author-Chan: *thinks* My name is Author-Chan!! *gives her hand*

*The boys look at her with confusion*

Author-Chan: I'm serious...

??: you're not from around here...

Author-Chan: *rolls her eyes* Of course not! I came from Japan, I just came back from my apartment. Then probably some goons take my bag then beat me up leaving me in your village.

??: Oh, that is kinda true—

??: I'm still not convinced you're telling the truth. And the fuck will name their daughter Author—

??: calm down buddy! She's a Lebanese remember?

Author-Chan: i-it's actually Japanese—ok whatever. Can I go home now? I mean you guys are making me claustrophobic.

*the boys' nods and steps back*

??: you know you're still not ok, because you just got stabbed.

Author-Chan: *raised her brow; caresses her stomach*

*Author-Chan closes and opens her eyes*

Author-Chan: can I go home now? Those old men need me back...

*silent*

??: oh, so you're like a caretaker. You sure like helping people in your headquarters—

Author-Chan: No, I didn't come out from star wars. Isn't this obvious, Elder Cunningham?

*the boys stared at Elder Cunningham*

Elder Cunningham: *wide eyes* OMAHHGADDD!! YOU KNOW TELEKINESIS!! ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE NOT BLOOD RELATED TO SMAUG—

Author-Chan: *snapped* Jeez no!! I didn't come from in any fictions you're really reading! I don't even know why I'm supposed to be here!!

*silent*

Elder Price: *stares at Author-Chan* I need to talk to her privately.

??: shouldn't we tell Elder McKinley about this?

??: did anyone of you tell him though?

*silent*

??: *facepalmed*

Author-Chan: guys, I'm serious—

??: yes, you seriously need to rest.

Author-Chan: I doubt that Elder Zelder...

Elder Zelder: *about to say something; but shakes his head*

Elder Cunningham: *mumbles something*

Author-Chan: *glance at Elder Cunningham* I'm not any relations of fictions you're reading Elder Cunningham, Goodness!! *groans*

Elder Cunningham: *tugged Elder Price's shirt* I want to interrogate her!! Please, best friend!!

Elder Price: Pal, not now. This is serious.

??: Can we tell the district leader about this? Because this is getting weird!!

Author-Chan: No, no, it's normal Elder Michaels.

Elder Michaels: *soft gasp*

Author-Chan: Anyway! You guys are weird also!

Elder Zelder: you better tell that to yourself kid. *points out*

Author-Chan: *internal screaming* Fine! Can I talk to Mr O'Malley—I mean your district leader or whatever.

Elder Michaels: *looks at Elder Price; for an answer*

Elder Price: *glares at Author-Chan* fine, but I'm staying with him.

Author-Chan: Oh wow, real smooth there Mr Rannells...

Elder Price: *raised his brows* who the hell is Rannells?

Author-Chan: Nothing! I just— *calms down* I want to go home, please...

Elder Price: Leave us Elders, and tell Elder Mckinley about this.

Elder Cunningham: Buddy... *pouts*

Elder Price: *glanced at Elder Cunningham; face softens* I'll tell you what we heard, pal. *smiles*

Elder Cunningham: *gleams; hugs Elder Price* Thank you, best friend!!

*Elder Cunningham leaves*

Elder Michaels: We're getting confused Elder Price.

Author-Chan: Then turn it off...

*The Elders stares at her*

Author-Chan: What—Oh...It's a very common metaphor actually.

Elder Price: *shakes his head with confusion* You guys better call Con—I mean Elder Mckinley.

*The two boys nod then leaves*

Elder Price: *looks back at Author-Chan*

Author-Chan: So...?

Elder Price: Where are really from and who'd you get here?

Author-Chan: I heard about the Book of Arnold obviously. I mean it is quite popular here actually, I told you I was in the other village probably yeeting. And I was interested in knowing the people here in Kitguli. Also, I already answer that few dialogues ago, what happened so...

Elder Price: *narrows his eyes*

Author-Chan: Umm, you know I didn't murder anyone right.

Elder Price: Then what's with the impressions?

Author-Chan: pardon?

Elder Price: I may not know about your backstory or whoever the heck you are. But if you're a spy from the church I swear I'll—

Author-Chan: Oh dude calm down! I let's not talk about religion out of this. Even though, you guys were Mormon missionaries.

Elder Price: Ex mormons...

Author-Chan: *raised her hands for defence* Ok, don't need to be stern. Is that it? Can I go home now?

Elder Price: don't be so reasonable until the district leader is here.

Author-Chan: *thinks of something* About your district leader... *smirk*

Elder Price: *looks at her* What?

Author-Chan: Are you guys together?

Elder Price: *quickly blushed* W-What?

*knocks on the door*

Elder Price: *turns around* C-Come in!

*Elder McKinley walks in the room*

Elder Mckinley: *looks at Author-Chan* Oh dear, how are you feeling sweetie?

*Elder Mckinley walks closer to them*

Elder Mckinley: I hope you're doing fine and—

Author-Chan: Can I ask permission to go home now? I felt fine actually...

Elder Mckinley: Uh, well, I guess we should ask Dr Gotswana to give you prescriptions and medicines before you go.

Elder Price: *glanced at Elder Mckinley* Wait, you're just gonna let her go?

Elder McKinley: *raised a brow* why not? I mean, she just tells us that she's ok. Is there something wrong Elder?

Elder Price: Yes! Because she just fell out of the sky!

Elder McKinley: What?!

Author-Chan: Oh, that's obviously stupid. I didn't fell out of the sky, I just got beat up by some goons.

Elder Mckinley: *glares back at Elder Price* Who told you that? Did Elder Cunningham said that?

Elder Price: *stops* Uh, well, I just heard it from Elder Michaels and Elder Zelder—

Author-Chan: They're probably messing with you.

Elder Price: Still!!

Author-Chan: you shouldn't complain about the district leader's order, right Elder?

*Elder Price becomes silent*

Elder Price: this is stupid. *walks out from the room*

*Elder McKinley and Author-Chan become quiet*

Author-Chan: Anyway, sorry for bursting his bubble.

Elder McKinley: No it's alright, he just can't control himself. He can be self-centred in everything and has a lot of anger issue sometimes. *looks back at the door*

Author-Chan: By the way, Elder McKinley. I don't think I need medicines...

Elder McKinley: *looks at Author-Chan* huh, why? You need those to be—

Author-Chan: Better, I know. But I felt great and I need to get back home. It was quite meeting some of your boys but I have to go. *quickly moves out of the bed*

Elder McKinley: Sweetie I don't think that's a good idea—

*Author-Chan quickly stumbled on the ground*

Author-Chan: *quickly shivers and shaken* W-what...

Elder McKinley: *moves away; stares at her legs* O-Oh gosh...

Author-Chan: I-I c-can't feel my damn l-legs...I-I c-can't move...*stares at her legs*

*Author-Chan's leg is covered with bruised and scratches, also with long stitches which are assumed to be scraped off her skin*

Author-Chan: *shaking* H-He has become m-mad... *silently cries*

Elder McKinley: *kneels and caressed Author-Chan's back* Shh...

*Elder McKinley hugs Author-Chan tight*

Author-Chan: I-I can't go home, Elder. *cries in Elder McKinley's shoulder* T-They need me, h-he didn't p-purposely do it...d-didn't he, Elder?

Elder McKinley: *looks at Author-Chan; wipes her tears* It's alright, whatever happened to you, I know that he didn't do it on purpose. He was hesitant maybe, but whoever this person did this horrible thing to you didn't mean to do that. He's your friend, a very close companion perhaps. There's something in his mind that has a reason to do this to you...

*Author-Chan stares at Elder McKinley for a second*

Author-Chan: *smirks* Y-You know, I-I'll probably force you to be my boyfriend if you're not gay.

Elder McKinley: *stops; blinks* What?

Author-Chan: Nah! I'm just messing with 'ya... *slightly punched Elder McKinley in the chest*

Elder McKinley: *confused; but nods*

Author-Chan: Help me please... *stretch her hands*

*Elder McKinley put his arm under Author-Chan's armpit and pulls her back in bed*

*silent*

Author-Chan: I hated silence...

Elder McKinley: Hmph, if you'll stay in the mission hut I hope that will change your mind in a flash.

Author-Chan: I love crowded places with people I know and knew each other. Like a family you know, even though its freaking loud noises and a bunch of dead people running and chasing each other in the Mansion... *chuckles*

Elder McKinley: *stares at her dumbfounded*

Author-Chan: Anyway~~ I need to hide this damn bruise. I forgot that they change my PJs to a short. Damn, they're...unexpected...

Elder McKinley: *cough* Well, I can help you hide your horrible grazes. Will the trousers be fine with you?

Author-Chan: of course! *smiles*

Elder McKinley: *smiles back* I'm glad I could help you, despite your position right now. Do you want to stay until you recover?

Author-Chan: That will be a heck of a long time, Elder. How many months are you guys have been here, anyway?

Elder McKinley: *surprised* Oh, well some of us have been here for 3 months. But after the birth of a new religion that Elder Cunningham made, it kinda plagues upon in the village. I guess we'll be here for 2 years.

Author-Chan: How long since the Book of Arnold come up?

Elder McKinley: Probably a week now.

Author-Chan: Oh...I guess I have a lot of time to recover...

Elder McKinley: My boys have been breaking the old Mormon rules lately.

Author-Chan: Can't blame them, some of the rules were quite...unconventional...

Elder McKinley: I agree.

Author-Chan: *glanced at Elder McKinley* How's Elder Price hanging?

Elder McKinley: *confused* What?

Author-Chan: I mean—How is he? I mean?

Elder McKinley: *nervously laugh* That's quite unusual for you to ask an Elder you just met for, 5 or 10 minutes. I-I know that he's attractive, and p-perfect in every way. *starts blushing* H-He is stunning and g-gorgeous, d-despite his addiction to c-caffeine, I can't blame him because of his beautiful face—

Author-Chan: *claps her hand in front of Elder McKinley* Yes! I know! You've been rambling his physique for a while! You're definitely in love with him, goodness!!

*Elder McKinley starts to blush; shaking his head then shaking his body, mumbling something in his breath*

Author-Chan: *looks at Elder McKinley shaking his whole body* You don't have to turn it off now that you're not a Mormon anymore.

Elder McKinley: *stops; quickly looks at Author-Chan* H-How'd you know about that motto?

Author-Chan: *shrugs* Uhh, it was quite popular I guess. Anyway—

Elder McKinley: *grabs Author-Chan's arm* No one knows about that except the Elders. There's no way that other people knew about that—

Author-Chan: Ok, ok! *pulls back her arm* Jeez, wheeze. Damn, you're being serious about that? *furrowed her eyebrows* Be calm, Elder McKinley. I—well, the religion is very young, and you guys just got excommunicated for a week so I guess I should...*mumbles* slow down with references and not shock you...hehe...

Elder McKinley: *just nods* I-I guess I should get you my pants if that's ok for you to use—

Author-Chan: Can I ask you a favour, just you and me?

Elder McKinley: Oh?

Author-Chan: Other people here in the village and of course your boys don't know anything about what happened to my legs. So I ask you not to tell them the truth because this is horrible. Really, really horrible for me to talk about it.

Elder McKinley: *starts to get concerned* D-Did you really get beat up though? Because that is outrageous and incredibly bad, also to a child like you!

Author-Chan: I-I...I guess you could say that...

Elder McKinley: I-I promise you that I won't tell a single soul.

Author-Chan: *smiles* Ok!! Great!

Elder McKinley: *smiles back*

*Elder McKinley leaves the room*

Author-Chan: *sigh* This is getting out of hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Told yah...)


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shsjhsksksks

**Mission Hut**

*The Elders we're playing boards games and eating pop tarts*

*Elder McKinley walks in; walking to his room*

*the four Elders blocked Elder McKinley from going into his room*

Elder McKinley: What is this?

Elder Cunningham: Is she from Lord of the Rings or Star Wars—?

Elder Price: Did she left already?

Elder McKinley: *sigh* No...

Elders: Oh...

Elder McKinley: May I ask with honesty why are you all curious about her?

Elder Price: First of all—

Elder McKinley: She's weird, I know Elder.

Elder Michaels: So she's staying? Why did you change her mind?

Elder McKinley: Well, she didn't realized she can't walk.

Elder Zelder: Oh, I thought you'll say that she got stabbed in the gut. But can't walk is also bad.

Elder McKinley: *raised brows at Elder Zelder* She got stabbed?

Elder Cunningham: And fell out of the sky if you need more details—

Elder McKinley: falling out of the sky is pretty debatable.

Elder Price: So? Where'd this girl be staying then?

Elder McKinley: I was thinking if it's ok to let her stay with us, in the mission hut.

*Elders became silent*

Elder McKinley: What?

Elder Michaels: *fidgeting his fingers* it's weird having a girl with us inside the hut.

Elder Cunningham: I was thinking to let her stay with Neosporin and his dad. If that's ok?

Elder Zelder: Oh! It's my first-time agreeing with you, Elder Cunningham! *pats Elder Cunningham's shoulder*

Elder Cunningham: Oh! Thanks?

Elder McKinley: I guess we might let her stay with the Hatimbi's...Anyway! Get out of my way, I need to get her some trousers because we don't have any shorts or pyjamas for her.

*Elder McKinley walks inside his room*

Elder Cunningham: I thought she has her PJs?

Elder Zelder: should we care?

Elder Michaels: I'm gonna go to the bathroom. *walks away*

Elder Zelder: Welp! I better go then! *walks away*

*Elder Cunningham stares at Elder Price*

Elder Price: *staring at the door*

Elder Cunningham: *sigh* I know you like our district leader—

Elder Price: No, not that Arnold—or maybe it is...but still! *glanced at Elder Cunningham* Who found her?

Elder Cunningham: The Lebanese?

Elder Price: *looks at him with weird look* She's Japanese, but whatever...Yes! It's her! Where'd you found her? What do you guys mean when she fell out of the sky? I know that's absurd and stupid right now, but my gut is telling me it's kinda is.

Elder Cunningham: well, Elder Michaels and Elder Zelder found her first. I just saw them carrying her body, then we saw each other then that's it...

Elder Price: why'd you even believe them this she fell from the sky?

Elder Thomas: Who fell? *eating pop tarts*

Elder Cunningham: we just found the body of a girl—

Elder Price: I-I...! I fell from a tree!

*Elder Cunningham looks at Elder Price with weird look*

Elder Thomas: *eats a pop tarts* there's no need to assume knowing that will happened anyway...

Elder Price: That's mean—

Elder Cunningham: you just kinda fall from a tree 2 days ago.

Elder Price: Elder McKinley wants an avocado, I can't take that down.

Elder Thomas and Elder Cunningham: Called it!!

*Elder McKinley walks out from their room holding some trousers*

Elder McKinley: I don't know why I take a long time to get these...

Elder Thomas: *raised brows* What's with the trousers?

Elder McKinley: Hey Poptarts! Someone's needing it. So I better give it to her because I should help people...

Elder Price: *mumbles*

Elder McKinley: Is there something wrong Elder Price?

Elder Cunningham: He just says "you just laughed at me after I fall from the tree".

Elder McKinley: *looks at Elder Price; crossing his arms*

Elder Price: *looks down*

Elder Thomas: *snorts*

Elder McKinley: *sigh* Yeah whatever, I'm gonna go back! Bye!!!

*Elder McKinley leaves the Mission Hut*

Elder Price: Is he gone? *still looking at the ground*

Elder Cunningham and Elder Thomas: Yep!

Elder Price: Good! *looks at Elder Thomas and Elder Cunningham*

Elder Thomas: *staring at the door* He's in the rush.

Elder Cunningham: Probably he's giving that to the girl—

Elder Price: PROBABLY!! Some Elders in the village needs trousers!

Elder Cunningham: Buddy—?

Elder Thomas: *looks back at Elder Price* Do they need one? I mean...are they're embracing western—

Elder Cunningham: Nolan Gray still eats fried tarantula. *fidgeting his tie*

Elder Price: So! You guys thinking what I'm thinking?

Elder McKinley: *thinks* Uhhh...you finally dare to tell the district leader you love him?

Elder Price: *starts to blush* W-What! No! W-Well, not now...

Elder Cunningham: Oh!! *raised his hands*

Elder Price: You can just talk Arnold...

Elder Cunningham: Are we going to look for her spaceship?

Elder Thomas: *looks at Elder Cunningham weird look* The fuck is a spaceship?

Elder Price: *facepalmed*

Elder Thomas: Also! Who's her? *eyes wide* Oh shit! D-Did Connor finally likes girls?!

Elder Price: Heavenly Father, No!! It's just the girl whom Elder Zelder and Elder Michaels found in the village. They thought she fell from the sky.

Elder Cunningham: Which I agree!!

Elder Price: Arnold, please. You're my best friend, and I love you. But please, set aside your weird sci-fi stuff ok?

Elder Cunning: *pouts* Fine.

Elder Thomas: *sigh* Go lead the way, I'm already bored here and the others are not getting sick of playing those stupid board games.

Elder Price: Let's go then!

Elder Cunningham: Ah wait, let's go the back door.

Elder Thomas: Why?

Elder Cunningham: *shrugged* I don't know, seems sneaky I guess.

Elder Price: whatever...

*Elder Price, Elder Thomas, and Elder Cunningham walks out in the back door*

*Elder Church and Elder Davis walks out from the room*

Elder Davis: Goodness! Do you think Elder McKinley is becoming straight?!

Elder Church: *slaps Elder Davis's back* Don't be stupid, he has an eye for Elder Price's butt, I doubt that! Isn't it obvious?

Elder Davis: Ow! Sorry, I'm still betting for Elder McKinley on getting the first move. *smirk*

Elder Church: Oh please! Kevin will be the one who'll spill the beans.

Elder Davis: If they kiss, I'm still betting on Elder McKinley.

Elder Church: Wait for a second! We'll be betting separately or—

Elder Schrader: *walks to them* Hey guys...

Elder Church: *looks at Elder Schrader: confused* What's wrong? You seem disappointed.

Elder Schrader: I lost again in monopoly! Damn it!

Elder Davis: who won anyway?

*Elder Neeley rains the monopoly money on him; wearing a sunglass*

Elder Neeley: Let it rain!! Let it rain!!

Elder Schrader: *rolls his eyes*

Elder Church: Hey! Pick those up! We don't have any more money when we play monopoly again!

Elder Neeley: *still raining himself with money*

Elder Schrader: Well! I'm going back to my room! Goodbye!! *walks in their room*

*Elder Church and Elder Davis looks at each other; nods then they go back to their room*

*Elder Neeley is still showering himself*

**At the Village**

*The two Elders we're stalking the four Elders while following Elder McKinley in Gotswana's house*

Elder McKinley: *curiously turns around* 

*the boys seemingly hides in the trees and the bushes*

Elder McKinley: *looks away; continue to walk*

*Elder Price, Elder Cunningham and Elder Thomas follows Elder McKinley*

*Elder Zelder and Elder Michaels moves out of the bushes; looks at each other*

Elder Zelder: should we still move forward?

Elder Michaels: Why we even agree again?

Elder Zelder: *shrugged* I don't know, I mean we pretty much follow them.

Elder Michaels: Ok then...

*Elder Zelder and Elder Michaels follows the other Elders*

**At Gotswana's hut or hospital whatever**

*Author-Chan combing her hair while waiting for HOURS*

*Elder McKinley burst from the room holding his trousers*

Author-Chan: *looks at Elder McKinley* Damn, what took you so long?

Elder McKinley: *pants* S-Sorry, I just keep looking behind if someone--

Author-Chan: Goodness gracious, Elder McKinley. I thought Elder Butt-Fucking-Naked have been converted? Who do you think there's other warlords who wanted to kill you, your boys or even the villagers?

Elder McKinley: I-I'm just scared... *looks down* A-And also what's with the a-attitude?

Author-Chan: I'm fine, I'm just concern that you're never gonna walk in. We are in Africa, in a dangerous country. Which AIDs in everywhere in the continent...

Elder McKinley: *confused* Did you just---

Author-Chan: Nevermind what I said!! What year is it anyway?

Elder McKinley: 2011?

Author-Chan: Oh my gosh... *covered her face with her hands*

Elder McKinley: Is there something wrong?

Author-Chan: None! Give me the trousers so I can hide...*whispers* hide this damn wounds of the past, which is bullshit...

Elder McKinley: *worried* D-Do you need help?

Author-Chan: *raised her brows* I'm a girl?

Elder McKinley: o-of course!! I better leave now. Yell if you need something.

Author-Chan: I need wooden crutches please!! if you guys have one or make something to help me, generously?

Elder McKinley: *nods* of course you need it, i'll ask the villagers to make you one.

Author-Chan: Ok! Get the fuck out of here.

*Elder McKinley just nods and leaves*

*Outside the room*

Elder McKinley: *walks out of the room*

Elder Cunningham: I JUST REALIZE SHE WAS FROM THE FUTURE!!! OMAHGADDDDD!!

Elder McKinley: *eyes widen; shocked* E-Elder Cunningham please! minimize your own voice. *looks at Elder Price and Elder Thomas* What are you three doing here?

Elder Michaels: you probably meant by five?

*The Other Elders looks at Elder Michaels and Elder Zelder*

Elder Price: *looks at both of them* what are you two doing here? 

Elder Zelder: Curiosity?

Elder McKinley: Elders, I should asked all of you why are you doing here?

Elder Thomas: *shrugged* I just nailed with Elder Price and Elder Cunningham, also curious like Elder Zelder.

Elder Zelder: Not wrong.

Elder Michaels: What's with this girl anyway?

Elder Price: I should ask you guys the same thing, because you two saw her first.

Elder Cunningham: CAN WE AGREE THAT SHE'S FROM THE GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY?!

Elder McKinley: CAN YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP?!

*The Elders shut up*

(Author-Chan: I can hear you guys there!)

Elder McKinley: Are you done?

(Author-Chan: Yeah, whatever)

Elder McKinley: You want to help us bring you to the Hatimbi's?

(Author-Chan: Ok.)

Elder Cunningham: With Naba jamba? 

Elder McKinley: *sigh* Yes, Elder.

Elder Zelder: Elder, you seriously need to pronounce her name right.

Elder Cunningham: I'm trying!! Nucleolus! Nabobship! NASA! Na bon jovi! Nababaluigi!! Necromancy! ICANTDOITIMSORRY-

Elder Price: *pats Elder Cunningham's back* You tried buddy.

*Elder Cunningham tightly hugs Elder Price*

*The Elders looks at him with weird look*

Elder Zelder: Did he just breakdown trying to---

Elder Thomas: We know. *blinks*

(Author-Chan: What the fuck is happening there?)

Elder Michaels: Goodness girl! Is it normal for you to swear?!

(Author-Chan: I'm normal!!)

Elder Zelder: You just fell from sky!!

Elder McKinley: Ok!! I'm gonna bring her with the Hatimbi's. 

*Elder McKinley walks in*

Elder Price: *frowns*

Elder Thomas: *looks at Elder Price; moves Elder Cunningham* Hey Elder. Let Elder Price have time with the district leader.

Elder Cunningham: *nods; moves away* G-Go get him, buddy. I'm gonna support you... *pats Elder Price's shoulder*

Elder Zelder and Elder Michaels: *snorts*

Elder Price: A-Arnold---

Elder Cunningham: N-No seriously. *wipes his tears* I'm here to support you...

Elder Price: *blushing* I-I don't know what you're talking about!

Elder Thomas: Yeah!! Go on!! *shoved Elder Price inside the room*

Elder Zelder: Be careful with the district leader, Elder Price!! *chuckles*

Elder Micahels: Yeah!! *laughs*

*door closes*

Elder Thomas: *looks back at the Elders* So how much is the bet?

Elder Cunningham: *confused* Bet?

Elder Zelder: I bet for Elder Price.

Elder Michaels: I bet for Elder McKinley. How about you Poptarts?

Elder Thomas: I'm betting for my mission companion aparently. 

Elder Cunningham: *still don't know tf is going on* What?


	3. Day 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk?

**At** **Gotswana's** **Hut/Hospital?**

*Elder Price have been shoved inside the room*

Author-Chan: Hello, Elder Price. Nice to see you tailing with the district leader.

Elder McKinley: *blushing; looks away*

Elder Price: I-I don't even know what you're talking about. I-I'm straight!

*Author-Chan glanced at Elder McKinley*

Elder McKinley: *looks away*

Author-Chan: yeah, whatever. You're here to help me anyway, please. *spreads her arms*

**At the Hatimbi's hut**

*The two Elders and Author-Chan is talking with the Hatimbi's*

Mafala: So? *Looks at Author-Chan* What the fuck happened to you?

Author-Chan: someone beats the shit out of me, I guess?

Nabalungi: That's really fucked up.

Elder Price: people who beats girls and women are bunch of dicks.

Mafala: *snaps his fingers; looks at Elder Price* I fucking agree!

Elder McKinley: *rubs his temples* I-I guess I'm the only one who can't really swear in every sentences.

Author-Chan: swearing is letting your emotions out with particular words.

Elder McKinley: It was perculiar.

Mafala: Anyway! *Looks at Author-Chan* It's fine for you to stay here until you recover.

Author-Chan: what if I will never gonna walk?

Nabalungi: *rubs Author-Chan's back* of course you can! *Smiles*

Author-Chan: *smiles back* Thank you.

Mafala: what's your name by the way.

Elder McKinley: oh heck, I forgot to ask you that.

Author-Chan: I'm glad I'm not a stranger anymore. The name's Author-Chan.

*the three looks at her with confusion, like, "the fuck would be their child like that?"*

Elder Price: S-she's Japanese I guess.

Them: *realized* Ohhhh!

Author-Chan: Yeah. But Author would be fine.

Nabalungi: like a writer?

Author-Chan: yeah, like that.

Elder Price: I guess your parents wants you to be a famous writer to name you that.

Author-Chan: not really, it's just a nickname to name myself.

Mafala: then what's your real name?

Author-Chan: t-thats classified. Won't ever talk it.

Nabalungi: s-should we be worried?

Author-Chan: gosh, no. No need...

Nabalungi: it's Nabalungi...

Author-Chan: Oh, Nabalungi. You're the one that Elder Cunningham can't pronounce you're name correctly.

Nabalungi: *nervously laughed* he's trying...

Author-Chan: I can see that.

Elder Price: Well! I guess we better go, the sun is going down and we better go back for dinner.

Elder McKinley: Oh, of course! We better take our leave. Thank you again for helping us, Mafala and Nabalungi. We can't thank you enough.

Mafala: It's alright. Our doors are always open.

*Elder Price and Elder McKinley leaves*

Author-Chan: they're so gay with each other, right.

Mafala and Nabalungi: *nods*

**At the Village**

*Elder Price and Elder McKinley are walking together*

Elder Price: So...

Elder McKinley: *looks at Elder Price* So?

Elder Price: why giving her trousers if Naba can borrow her dresses?

Elder McKinley: Elder Price, I don't want to bother Nabalungi borrowing her clothes. Giving her shelter is enough to help her.

Elder Price: *nods* If she was beaten up badly, why in her legs?

Elder McKinley: that's a reason I can't answer, Elder. Probably some goons who wants to kick her shins and kick her legs so badly. I do feel bad for her...she's a woman...a kid who's like us.

Elder Price: I can't agree more. She was hurting, but in the middle of Kitguli, Uganda. And she talk shits like it's alright for her. Her clothes wasn't even that dirty, including her pants. She just lay there in the ground, where Elder Zelder and Elder Michaels saw her and brought to Gotswanas'. Isn't that weird...

Elder McKinley: I know, she is weird. S-she does care for herself though...

*Elder Price stares at Elder McKinley*

Elder Price: what did you mean?

Elder McKinley: *shakes his head* I-I don't know the full story, but a close friend of her did that. S-She was devastated, actually. *tries not to cry*

Elder Price: *looks at Elder McKinley; starts to get concern* I-I'm sorry, i-it just felt normal to her. She kept smiling, and always so cheery like nothing bad is happening...*looks at Elder McKinley* like you...

*Elder McKinley stops*

Elder Price: *stops; looks back at Elder McKinley, frowning*

Elder McKinley: *shaking his head* I-I'm fine Elder Price...

Elder Price: you can call me Kevin. We're alone anyway, Connor.

Elder McKinley: L-Let's just not talk about my personal stuff, okay Elder.

Elder Price: I am helping you cope up with your nightmares.

Elder McKinley: it doesn't matter, Elder Price!! What matters is to help people in the village including the guests. It doesn't concern me like it doesn't concern you.

Elder Price: *shakes his head with disappointment* You only care about yourself, didn't you?

*Elder Price walks away*

*Elder McKinley watched Elder Price walks away*

Elder McKinley: I-If only that's easy for you to say. I-If only that's so easy to tell my feelings for you...then I shall care anyway...

*Elder McKinley starts walking*

**At the Mission Hut**

*The Elders we're in the dining room*

*While the others are talking, I guess*

*Elder Price walks in*

Elder Cunningham: *runs towards to Elder Price* Best friend!!! *Hugs Elder Price*

Elder Price: *pats Elder Cunningham's back* Hey...

Elder Cunningham: *looks behind Elder Price* Where's Elder McKinley? Is he with you?

Elder Price: h-he's probably taking a while walk. What's for dinner?

Elder Cunningham: Still the same with rice. *Furrowed his eyebrows* Is something wrong, buddy?

Elder Price: *walks pass Elder Cunningham* You better ask Elder McKinley about that.

*Elder Price walks to the kitchen*

Elder Cunningham: *looks at door*

*Elder McKinley walks in*

Elder McKinley: Oh? Elder Cunningham, is there something wrong?

Elder Cunningham: Kevin said I better asked you about that.

*Elder McKinley is about to say something but kept his mouth shut*

Elder McKinley: I-I'm more than fine.

Elder Cunningham: you stutter.

Elder McKinley: Well, I'm cold...

Elder Cunningham: I'm sorry if my best friend said something mean again. H-He can be sensitive and all that stuff, but-

Elder McKinley: If something bad happened to Elder Price, I'll tell you right away. You're his mission companion, you're the one who's always with him.

Elder Cunningham: But I'm always with Newton. Not all the time I guess...

Elder McKinley: there's no barrier in your beautiful friendship, Elder Cunningham. Please take care of him...for me?

Elder Cunningham: *looks at Elder McKinley with determined face* O-Ok!! I'll do my best!

Elder McKinley: *pats Elder Cunningham's shoulder* Thank you. We better go and have dinner, Elder. *Smiles*

Elder Cunningham: *smiles back* yeah...

*The two Elders goes to the kitchen*

**At the Kitchen**

*the Elders where having a dinner*

Elder McKinley: So? Would you mind telling what's up for today? *Looks at the Elders*

*Elder Cunningham sits beside Elder Price and Elder Neeley*

Elder Cunningham: I talk with Metropolis today! *Smiles*

Elder Michaels: *groans* that's always what you say every dinner...

Elder Price: Well, we did proselytizing today and a bunch of people were interested in listening to the Book Of Arnold. But Elder Cunningham took all the credit for today...

Elder Cunningham: Aw! Buddy! You don't have to!! We work with this together!

Elder Price: Well—

Elder McKinley: So? Anyone who wanted to tell more?

Elder Thomas: I ate pop tarts this morning.

Elder McKinley: *glanced at Elder Thomas* of course you did. Anyone else?

Elder Neeley: Well I won monopoly today!!

Elder Schrader: You only won because there's only two of us.

Elder Neeley: at least I won for sure. *Smirks*

Elder Church: why aren't you guys even get tired playing with those damn board games anyway?

Elder McKinley: Language, Elder.

Elder Church: *rolls eyes* Sorry, Mom.

Elder Davis: *snorts*

Elder McKinley: I'm not your mom, so shut up.

*The Elders continued eating*

Elder Zelder: *cough* We found a body today...

*All the Elders looks at Elder Zelder*

Elder Michaels: *kicks Elder Zelder's feet*

Elder Zelder: Son of a—! *Glared at Elder Michaels*

Elder Thomas: *looks at the both of them* What?

Elder McKinley: *clears throat* She was fine, though. Now let's eat—

Elder Davis: How old is she?

Elder McKinley: *looks at Elder Davis with blank face* Elder Davis—

Elder Schrader: *glared at Elder Davis* Wait! Why'd you asking her out—?

Elder Cunningham: The reason still ensure that she's from outer space!!

Elder McKinley: Elder Cunningham! We've talk about this!

Elder Price: I agree to Arnold! She definitely fall from the sky. *Eats his food*

Elder McKinley: *glared at Elder Price* I won't tolerate this kind of behaviour—

Elder Michaels: At least someone believe me now!!

Elder Church: Goodness sake! *Laughs* From outer space?! Really?! Who even believe that?!

Elder Zelder: I believe about that!

Elder Price: I do! *Raised his hands*

Elder Cunningham: DEFINITELY ME!!

*Elder Michaels, Elder Cunningham and Elder Price's high fives*

*The Elders are now talking shits*

Elder Thomas: *glanced at Elder McKinley*

Elder McKinley: *clutching his spoon*

Elder Thomas: Elder McKinley?

Elder McKinley: *shutting his eyes tight*

Elder Thomas: *concerns; taps Elder McKinley's shoulder*

*Elder McKinley quickly stands up*

*All the Elders stared at him*

Elder McKinley: *exhales; smiles* Well Elders, I'm glad that everything is doing fine. After you're all done eating wash the plates and go inside your rooms and sleep! Goodnight Elders!!

*Elder McKinley walks out from the dining room*

*All the Elders looks at each other silently*

Elder Thomas: we better take the blame for ourselves tonight. *Looks at the Elders* Goodnight...

*Elder Thomas walks out from the room*

Elder Price: *biting his lip*

Elder Cunningham: Should we say sorry?

Elder Church: Of course we do—

Elder Price: of course we always do, Elder. After we got excommunicated from the church, this is always the result after dinner then apologize to Elder McKinley. Aren't we all tired of doing this for a week? *crossed his arms*

Elder Schrader: We have our own chore roles to do since we got kick out of the church. And we're already sick at Elder Neeley winning every round of monopoly.

Elder Neeley: you're just jealous.

Elder Price: Elders, please. We must do something for tomorrow, you know, something in the eye of Elder McKinley that we're not a bunch of dicks and assholes running and chasing around the mission hut. We're only here for 2 years...so at least we better do something for each other that we will remember.

*The Elders slowly nodded*

Elder Cunningham: converting more Ugandans is a big plus.

Elder Zelder: We've just help a girl from the other side of the world. That's a big step also?

Elder Davis: What's with the girl anyway?

Elder Schrader: It's better if we leave her out of this, Elder.

Elder Davis: ok! *Raised his arms with defeat*

Elder Price: what's more we can do? Except helping and converting bunch of Africans?

Elder Church: I don't know? Go to other places or tribes and let them know know who Prophet Arnold is?

Elder Price: *nods* Sure.

Elder Michaels: Aren't we scared that our money may be out soon?

*The Elders looks at Elder Michaels*

Elder Michaels: I mean, if we wanted to help our district leader we better have money and we need to know how much we have left. We can't stay here for 2 years without food or wanting some stuff, right?

Elder Price: Elder Michaels have a point. We need to know how much money we have left, and also help to earn money.

Elder Church: Poptarts know what's up. He have the rights to go inside Elder McKinley's office.

Elder Zelder: What if he don't want to?

Elder Cunningham: Of course he'll do! He always wanted to help!

Elder Price: Great! Let's tell him!

*10 minutes later*

Elder Thomas: No...

Elder Price: What?

Elder Thomas: I said no.

Elder Price: don't you want to help Elder McKinley?

Elder Thomas: Of course I do! I'm his best friend!

Elder Price: Then why won't you let us go to his office?

Elder Thomas: Because I don't want to?

Elder Price: *tries to be calm* Why don't you want to?

Elder Thomas: *crossed his arms* Because I don't?

Elder Price: T-That's so stupid, Elder!

Elder Thomas: So? Why'd you care? What is it that you want inside his office?

Elder Price: *inhales and exhales* We wanted to know how much money we have...

Elder Thomas: Why?

Elder Price: Because I want to?

Elder Thomas: *scoffed* Now we're looping this dumb question?

Elder Price: Well you started it!

Elder Thomas: Fine! Be glad Elder McKinley cry until he sleep.

Elder Price: *felt guilty; looks down* W-What did he say.

Elder Thomas: *sigh* Not much actually, he said, he's just gonna wait until his Hell dream will gonna engulf his mind again.

Elder Price: *looks at Elder Thomas* I-I'm sorry—

Elder Thomas: Don't be Elder Price, we've done shit in our life and it sucks.

Elder Price: *nods*

Elder Thomas: About the money...

Elder Price: *stares at him*

Elder Thomas: *shakes his head*

Elder Price: What?

Elder Thomas: I'm not allowed to see what's written in the papers or how many he calculated on how much money we have. I promise Elder McKinley about that and I can't—

Elder Price: That's bullshit—!!

Elder Thomas: I-I guess h-he don't want any Elders to know that we're already broke—

Elder Price: Then he's fucking selfish then. *glared at Elder Thomas* Why can't we help him, it's not that he knows where he can find money.

Elder Thomas: *looks down* I-I know.

Elder Price: T-Then we better find a better solution for this. Because our parents don't want us to go home because of the excommunicated shits. They're disappointed if we go back.

Elder Thomas: Then what do we do?

*Elder Price looks at Elder Thomas*

Elder Price: You better go and break that promise to find the papers...


	4. Day 2

**Midnight**   
**At the Mission Hut**

*Elder Thomas sneakily goes inside the office*

Elder Thomas: *breaths; holding a flashlight* Ah shit, here we go...

*Elder Thomas looks at the table*

Elder Thomas: This was all just letters. Where's the damn money calculation stuff? *opens a drawer* It must be here...

*Elder Thomas reads and analyze some of the paper*

Elder Thomas: Letters from the mission president? Oh, it must be about the baptisms. Probably...I think?  
*Puts the letter in his pocket*

*Elder Thomas looks for another bundle of papers*

Elder Thomas: Damn, Connor. You really have to keep the letters away from us about our parents, aren't you?

*Elder Thomas reads the letter from his parents*

Elder Thomas: Woah, I guess they're fine with me helping the Ugandans. That's great! I wonder what he did to tell my parents.

*Elder Thomas looks at the letters of the other Elders*

Elder Thomas: is it ok to invade someone's privacy though? Psh! It'll be fine! *Grabs Elder Price's letter*

Elder Thomas: *about to reads the letter*

*The door creaks*

Elder Thomas: oh shit. *Turned off his flashlight; hides somewhere still holding the paper*

*Elder McKinley opens the door and turns on the light*

Elder McKinley: *groans; sits in the table* Damn hell dreams...

*Elder McKinley puts the paper in the table and grabs a pen*

*Elder Thomas is hiding inside a cabinet (idk how big it is, but fuck it)*

Elder Thomas: (Mind: He's holding it all along, so he knows that I'm not that trustful? Fuck that!)

Elder McKinley: *opens his drawers; looks at the papers* Shit.

Elder Thomas: (Guess who's swearing now!)

Elder McKinley: *scatters the papers in the table* Where's Kevin's letter? Damn it.

Elder Thomas: *smirk*

Elder McKinley: *sigh* I'm too tired to look for it. *looks at the other papers; raised his hands* Great! Now the new letter from the mission president is gone. Two most important letters are now gone and I felt messed up.

Elder Thomas: (I thought we're screwed? How can we still being in contact with the church?)

Elder McKinley: I-I better sleep... *Yawns* The heck is Poptarts anyway?

*Elder McKinley turns off the light then leaves his office*

*Elder Thomas walks out from the cabinet*

Elder Thomas: Damn that's close. *Looks at both of the letters; puts them back in his pockets*

**Morning**   
**At the Mission Hut**

**McKinley and Thomas Room's**

*Elder Thomas is still snoring*

Elder McKinley: Poptarts, Hey rise and shine. *waking him up*

Elder Thomas: *wakes up; stares at Elder McKinley* What do you want?

*Elder McKinley is staring at Elder Thomas; looking at him seriously*

Elder McKinley: where are you last night?

Elder Thomas: *shrugged* Nightly showers...

Elder McKinley: *raised his eyebrows* are you sure about that?

Elder Thomas: Maybe I ate pop tarts while I'm in the bathroom.

Elder McKinley: seriously? You even eat inside the bathroom?

Elder Thomas: I guess I really love my pop tarts so bad I can even eat inside the bathroom while taking a shower. *Chuckles*

Elder McKinley: *rolls his eyes teasingly* I'm gonna go to the kitchen. There's still 10 minutes before 6:30. See you!

*Elder McKinley walks out of the room*

Elder Thomas: *sits in his bed; looks at his drawer*

*Elder Thomas stands up*

**At the Kitchen**

*All the Elders are talking about their chore roles*

Elder McKinley: Elder Price and Elder Cunningham will again, do proselytizing today.

Elder Cunningham: Cool!

Elder Price: *nods*

Elder Thomas: can I come with them?

Elder McKinley: *glanced at Elder Thomas* why?

Elder Thomas: Because I want to?

Elder Price: *snorts*

Elder McKinley: *glared at Elder Price*

Elder Price: Oh sorry. Sorry.

Elder McKinley: Sure, Poptarts you'll be joining them.

Elder Thomas: thank you, Elder.

Elder McKinley: Next, Elder Schrader and Elder Neeley will be ones cleaning the hut.

Elder Schrader: Ok.

Elder Neeley: Guess who's wanting to have round 2?

Elder Schrader: Shut up.

Elder McKinley: Also, Elder Schrader will be taking out the trash today.

Elder Schrader: What?! Again?

Elder McKinley: Something wrong Elder?

*The Elders stares at Elder Schrader*

Elder Schrader: *sigh* fine.

Elder McKinley: Elder Church and Elder Davis will be helping the Ugandans building the church. I hope the materials will be enough to build a foundation.

Elder Davis: Ok, we're serious about this.

Elder Cunningham: People need to tend and clear their mind with my teachings of course. *Smiles*

Elder Davis: To be honest, I was quite excited to listen, anyway. Hoping I won't get bored.

Elder Cunningham: *smiles wide* Thank you!!

Elder Church: For the hope of the people of Uganda, Elder.

Elder McKinley: That's nice to hear Elders. Next!

*Elder Michaels bites his lips*

Elder Price: *glanced at Elder Michaels; sigh*

Elder McKinley: Elder Zelder and Elder Michaels shall go to the market today to buy groceries and more materials for building the new church—

Elder Michaels: Are you sure we have plenty of money doing this?

*The Elders quickly looked at Elder Michaels*

Elder McKinley: *chuckles* Of course, Elder. We still have money coming from the mission president—

Elder Price: *shocked* Mission President? I thought we're excommunicated?

Elder Cunningham: S-Should we be worried?

Elder Church: Of course not! This is great! I guess?

*The Elders are now talking to each other*

Elder McKinley: Elders, please. Stay calm...

*Elder Price and Elder Thomas looks at each other with confused look*

Elder McKinley: It seems that the church we're fine with this new religion that our prophet did. So the mission president will kindly continue to give us support and money for the church and to keep this district stay and strong.

Elder Michaels: I-I thought Elder Price told him to fuck off?

Elder McKinley: *flinched* Y-Yes he did, but hey! We're still intact with the church.

Elder Schrader: so? If we get back home, we're still Mormons?

Elder McKinley: is that what we want?

*The Elders just nodded cautiously*

Elder McKinley: That's great! Go then Elders! Also I will help with the church by the way, Elder Church and Elder Davis! *Smiles*

Elder Davis: That's amazing then! The more the merrier! *Pats Elder Church's back*

Elder Church: Let's go then Elders!!

*All the Elders goes with their respective roles*

**At the Village**

*Elder Cunningham is talking to the bunch of villagers and spreading his words and wisdoms about Moroni coming down from the starship enterprise*

Elder Thomas: do you think it's weird?

Elder Price: What weird? *Watching Elder Cunningham with the villagers*

Elder Thomas: On what Connor say in the meeting. I mean, he probably talk to the mission president about this, you know, explaining in formal words and gave them to him.

Elder Price: *looks at Elder Thomas* you mean, letters?

Elder Thomas: Yeah, I just found my letter from my parents which he never even bother giving to us.

Elder Price: *scoffed* That sucks! He should've gave it to us, he has no rights to hide it.

Elder Thomas: Basically I have yours and the mission president's letter.

*Elder Thomas gave Elder Price the two letters*

Elder Price: w-what's with the mission president's letters?

Elder Thomas: I tell you! I got weirded out! No one even bother to check the mail last week. At least the date of the letters where a while back after the not-really-excommunicated thing.

Elder Price: Then when did he received the letter from the mission president?

Elder Thomas: *shrugged* I don't know, I didn't even took a glanced about it. I thought it's about when we finally have baptisms, I think that's where the letter is all about.

Elder Price: *simply nods* ok...

*Elder Price puts his letter from his pocket; opens the letter from the mission president*

Elder Thomas: What did it says?

Elder Price: *raised his eyebrows; confused* The same what Elder McKinley told us. But it wasn't from the original mission president...it was...from the new guy?

Elder Thomas: New guy? You mean the new mission president?

Elder McKinley: Yeah. Look! The name changed.

**(Basically idk what to name the new mission president)**

Elder Thomas: Then who's the new one?

Elder Price: _Sincerely, from the mission president, Jonathan Crowley._ Who the fuck is Jonathan?

Elder Thomas: The new mission president?

Elder Price: I know! I just read his name. I-I can't believe that the original mission president has already ended his term!

Elder Thomas: Mission Presidents only has three years. We don't know that he's already here for 3 years.

Elder Price: But why though? I can't believe that a random dude just come up to them and agree with this shit. This is—

Elder Thomas: Why aren't you happy that we're still apart of the church?

Elder Price: I— *stops* I-I don't know. I-I love my parents and I don't want them to disappointed and feel ashamed because they have high hopes for me. I'm just—

Elder Thomas: You're having doubts of their beliefs, aren't you?

Elder Price: *scoffed* Of course! Look at these people of Uganda. There's poverty, famine and AIDs especially!

Elder Thomas: Come on Elder! Look at Arnold! *Points at Elder Cunningham who was happy to bend the words of the bible in a good way*

Elder Price: *slowly smiles* I know...

Elder Thomas: Did you know, he made new verses in his book today. *Smirk*

Elder Price: What?

Elder Thomas: _it's ok to be gay or whoever you are, as long you're comfortable and happy about yourself._ And I'm happy! *Smiles*

Elder Price: W-Why are you telling me this?

Elder Thomas: *frowns* you're so oblivious and dumb sometimes.

Elder Price: *looks away* I'm not.

*Minutes of silence*

Elder Thomas: To make you feel comfortable. What do we do now? Are we still going make our district leader proud and doesn't regret being his _boys_?

Elder Price: *bites his lip* Did you find where he store the money?

Elder Thomas: *shakes* He knew what's up, so he hide them away from me.

Elder Price: I thought he trusted you?

Elder Thomas: I thought I was, also. Guess I'm not that truthful to be his friend. *Looks down* It was disappointing...

Elder Price: Did he tell you about some personal stuff? It's not that I want to know anyway.

Elder Thomas: Well! He has nightly Hell Dreams.

Elder Price: I think all of us knows about us. About what anyway?

Elder Thomas: *shrugged* maybe that he's still ashamed being gay.

Elder Price: *nods simply* Is that all?

Elder Thomas: Well he did mention a girl that Elder Zelder and Elder Michaels found.

Elder Price: What did he comment?

Elder Thomas: That the girl can't walk and now she's staying with the Hatimbi's. And she cursed, a lot...

Elder Price: *sigh* Not wrong...

Elder Thomas: Hey...

Elder Price: *looks at him weirdly* Uhh, Yo?

Elder Thomas: Just checking. *Looks back at Elder Cunningham*

Elder Price: *awkwardly nods*

**At the Mission Hut**

*Elder Neeley and Elder Schrader were playing monopoly again*

Elder Neeley: *smirks* We're only playing for 20 minutes and you're already bankrupt. You're really bad at this.

Elder Schrader: *glared at Elder Neeley*

Elder Neeley: *stands up* Welp! You better clean the bathroom and take out the trash. Good luck! *Walks away*

Elder Schrader: *rolls his eyes*

*Elder Schrader puts all the money and the board inside the box; stands up and goes to the bathroom*

*Elder Neeley whistling while he work*

Elder Neeley: *looks outside the window; confused*

**Outside the Mission Hut**

*An SUV parked outside the hut*

*Elder Neeley walks out from the Hut*

*A handsome man walks out from the car and looks at Elder Neeley; smiling*

HandsomeMan: Good morning! Is this the missionary hut?

Elder Neeley: Yes?

HandsomeMan: Good! I'm looking for your district leader. I'm here to check how you guys been and I'm here to personally talk about the reports what's happening for a week. I'm happy that you Elders, are back being part of the church.

Elder Neeley: *thinks* Why are we back at the church, exactly? Did our district leader tell you something—

HandsomeMan: That'll be classified, Elder.

Elder Neeley: Who are you exactly? Did the mission president send you?

HandsomeMan: *chuckles* I am the mission president. *Hands out his hand*

*Elder Neeley looks at HandsomeMan's hand*

Elder Neeley: *confused* You're too young to be one.

HandsomeMan: *pulls back his hand* The original mission president have been retired and quickly go back to America. *Smiles* Would you mind...

Elder Neeley: It's Elder Neeley...

HandsomeMan: Elder Neeley! I'm glad to meet you. Kindly welcome inside.

Elder Neeley: *simply nods* Sure. I let my mission companion call for him.

*The two walks inside the Mission Hut*

**Inside the Mission Hut**

*The two walks in*

*Elder Schrader walks in the living room*

Elder Schrader: Where'd the fuck are you—Oh! Good morning! I-I never thought there'll be guest for today! *Looks at the HandsomeMan*

HandsomeMan: I'm the new mission president. The name's Jonathan Crowley... *Hands out his hand*

*Elder Schrader and Jonathan shakes hands*

Elder Schrader: What are you doing here, Sir—?

Elder Neeley: Would you kindly call Elder McKinley, Elder? *Smiles at Elder Schrader*

*Elder Schrader glared; then walks out from the backdoor*

Elder Neeley: I'm sorry about him.

Jonathan: No, it's alright.

Elder Neeley: Kindly take a sit Sir, I'll be preparing snacks—

Jonathan: No, it's fine, Elder. I'm here for the district leader talking about the reports.

Elder Neeley: Why won't he give you letters—?

Jonathan: I like to talk to him personally, that's what I promise so your district won't shut down automatically. We've given you a chance so your family won't be disappointed. *smiles*

Elder Neeley: *worriedly nods*


	5. Day 2.5

**At the construction site of the church**

*The Ugandans and three of the Elders are working with the construction*

*Elder Schrader walks at the Elders*

Elder Church: *glanced at Elder Schrader; wiping the sweat on his forehead* Elder Schrader!! Hi!

*Elder Davis and Elder McKinley turns around*

Elder Davis: What are you doing here, Elder?

Elder Schrader: *looks at Elder McKinley* We have a visitor, Elder McKinley?

Elder McKinley: Who—Oh my gosh! I-I forgot the mission president is coming!! *Throws the plank his holding somewhere*

Elder Church: Mission President? *Looks at Elder Davis*

Elder Davis: *shrugged*

Elder Schrader: Yeah, it's the new one.

Elder McKinley: Anyway! I better go and talk to him. *walks away*

Elder Davis: Yeah! *Waves his hand*

Elder McKinley: Elder Schrader! You better help mixing the cement!!

*Elder McKinley runs to the Mission Hut*

Elder Schrader: *glared at Elder McKinley; shakes his head* Fuck this...

Elder Davis: Elder! *Laughs* Calm down! Hahaha!

Elder Schrader: *glared at Elder Davis* Well you're not helping!!

Elder Church: *chuckles; gives a shovel to Elder Schrader*

Elder Schrader: *grabs the shovel with force* Dammit! Now Elder Neeley would just sleep in the couch!

Elder Church: Nah, Elder McKinley is there.

Elder Schrader: I just finished cleaning the bathroom and clean the hallway! I take out the trash walking for like 30 minutes pulling the pile of garbage like I was trying to hide a damn body!

Elder Davis: Does it contains a body?

Elder Schrader: *glanced at Elder Davis* No?

Elder Church: Well! We better start working! *Starts putting the cement in the sand*

Elder Schrader: Ah shit...

**At the Mission Hut**   
**At the Living Room**

*Elder McKinley walks in*

*Elder Neeley and Jonathan looks at Elder McKinley*

Elder McKinley: Oh? *Stares at Jonathan; clears his throat* Y-You must be the New mission president.

Jonathan: I am.*smiles*

*Elder McKinley and Jonathan shakes hands; looks at each other*

Elder McKinley: *stares at Jonathan; smiling weirdly*

Elder Neeley: *stares at both of them* Anyway!! Hey Elder McKinley And Mr. Crowley!!

*Elder McKinley snaps back from his thoughts and pulled his hand away*

Elder McKinley: S-Sorry...

Jonathan: *chuckles* It's alright, Elder.

*Elder Neeley glared at Jonathan*

Elder Neeley: (Our bet won't be postpone when there's another hot guy lurking in Elder McKinley's thoughts!!)

*Elder McKinley is staring at Jonathan*

Elder Neeley: *mumbles* for goodness sake...Elder McKinley!!

Elder McKinley: *snaps back; look at Elder Neeley* What?

Elder Neeley: *looks at him with blank face*

Jonathan: I'm here to talk about what your district been doing and also here checking about the new teaching of your new fond "prophet" and of course any baptismal reports?

Elder McKinley: Oh! Actually—

Jonathan: I think it's better if we talk about this as a district leader and as a mission president kind of thing. *Smirks at Elder McKinley*

Elder McKinley: *a blush appears in his cheeks; looks away*

Elder Neeley: *stares at Elder McKinley with shock* (Oh my gosh! No!! For Elder Price's sake, I don't agree with this!!)

Elder McKinley: j-just the two of us—I mean ok, Sir. We'll talk in my office. *Smiles*

Jonathan: *gleams at Elder McKinley* That's great!

Elder Neeley: *glared at Jonathan*

Elder McKinley: Elder Neeley?

Elder Neeley: *glanced at Elder McKinley; smiling* Yes Elder?

Elder McKinley: Kindly close the door on your way back! *Genuinely smiles*

Elder Neeley: *shocked* W-What—Why—?

Jonathan: *looks at Elder Neeley; smirking* Would you mind, Elder Neeley? This is very much private, and we don't want any missionary knowing about this.

Elder Neeley: *pissed off* S-Seriously?! The Fu—?!

Elder McKinley: Elder, *uses his stern voice* You're talking to the mission president, and I want you to show respect. Understand? *glared at Elder Neeley*

*Elder Neeley sympathetically look at Elder McKinley; then sighs*

Elder Neeley: Yes, Elder.

*Elder Neeley leaves the mission hut*

Elder McKinley: *looks at Jonathan* I-I'm sorry about that, Sir—

Jonathan: Just call me Jonathan, that'll be fine.

Elder McKinley: *stutters* O-Of course, Sir—I mean Jonathan. Let's talk about my reports, shall we?

*Jonathan smirks then Elder McKinley leads him to his office*

**Outside the Mission Hut**

*Elder Price, Elder Cunningham and Elder Thomas saw Elder Neeley leaning outside the door*

Elder Price: Elder Neeley! What are you doing here? Did Elder Schrader shoves you outside the house—

Elder Neeley: Nope. That's more worse than that.

Elder Thomas: What do you mean?

Elder Neeley: *points at the SUV*

Elder Cunningham: *amazed at the car* I haven't seen a modern car since we got sent here to Uganda. *Walks closer to the car; then gently caress it*

Elder Price: *slowly shakes his head*

Elder Thomas: *eating pop tarts* Whomst car is this?

Elder Neeley: *scoffed* The new fucking mission president.

*Elder Price and Elder Thomas looks at each other*

Elder Neeley: *looks at both of them* What?

Elder Price: What is he doing here?

Elder Neeley: personal weekly reports, I guess.

Elder Thomas: Personal weekly reports? The heck is that?

Elder Neeley: *sigh* The new Mission president will go here to hear about the reports, weekly.

Elder Price: Seriously?

Elder Thomas: Is that ok? Isn't there a zone leader who'll notify or supervise us on what the fuck where doing exactly?

Elder Neeley: The hell would I know? All I know is that the mission presidents only assigned to watch and train us missionaries.

Elder Thomas: Maybe he's bias or some sort—

Elder Price: Then he's stupid. Yes, we got excommunicated and everything then I don't know how the heck he did to undo that. Now he's taking care of us just not to shut down again. Why'd he care anyway?

Elder Thomas: That'll be fine! He'll let it go once he got tired of it. He is driving from Kampala. *Eats his pop tarts*

Elder Neeley: What if he'll never get tired of it?

*Elder Price and Elder Thomas stares at Elder Neeley*

Elder Price: What'd you mean?

Elder Neeley: Well, *crossed his arms* seems that Elder McKinley has been eyeing over that new mission president. Heh!

Elder Thomas: *eyes widen* Oh fuck... *glanced at Elder Price*

Elder Price: *shocked* WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN—!

*Someone's talking behind the door*

Elder Neeley: Shit! *Grabs Elder Price and Elder Thomas; hides*

*Elder McKinley and Jonathan walks out from the door of the mission hut*

Jonathan: So? I'll see you next week. *Smiles*

Elder McKinley: W-We'll keep in touch. Arnold has been doing incredible things teaching the fine Ugandan people where they can easily relate to.

Jonathan: I'm happy that they finally found hope and joy because him.

Elder McKinley: Yes... *stares at Jonathan with awe*

Elder Cunningham: Hello Elder McKinley!! *Run towards Elder McKinley* Hello new guy!

Elder McKinley: *clears throat* H-He's the new mission president, Elder Cunningham.

*Elder Cunningham stares at Jonathan, then said "ohhh..."*

Elder Cunningham: I-I'm so sorry—

Jonathan: *laughs* No! It's ok, I'm glad you help the people of Uganda. This is a big step to help and let them believe. Your mission has automatically been successful because of your... "teachings".

Elder Cunningham: *nervously chuckles* Yeah, it's actually my imagination that's been—

Jonathan: No seriously, it doesn't matter. You've help enough, and I hope you'll do you. *Pats Elder Cunningham's back*

*Jonathan glanced at Elder McKinley*

*Elder McKinley shyly smiled*

Jonathan: *smiles at Elder McKinley* I'll come again next week.

*Jonathan walks in his SUV then drives away*

Elder Cunningham: *watched the car drives away* He's quite a good guy...

Elder McKinley: *lost into thoughts* Yes, and very charming indeed...

Elder Cunningham: *looks around* where are they?

Elder McKinley: who... *Still staring at the view*

Elder Cunningham: Elder Price and Elder Thomas.

Elder McKinley: *shakes his head* Oh, them. They must be having a walk somewhere.

Elder Cunningham: That's weird, they're just talking with Elder Neeley a while ago.

Elder McKinley: *quickly looks at Elder Cunningham* With Elder Neeley?

Elder Cunningham: Yeah! But I don't know what they're talking about, I'm busy focusing on the car. Mm...I miss the modern world.

Elder McKinley: *weirdly nods* Ok?

*Elder Zelder and Elder Michaels walks towards the Mission Hut; holding a bunch of groceries*

Elder Zelder: why's there a modern vehicle run pass us?

Elder McKinley: It's the mission president.

Elder Michaels: the mission president? W-What is he doing here?

Elder McKinley: Well, he's just checking and talking about the reports. And he's going back next week. *smiles*

*Elder Zelder and Elder Michaels looks at each other with confuse look*

Elder Cunningham: Anyway! I'm going to find Kevin and Poptarts, you guys!

*Elder Cunningham runs away*

Elder McKinley: Well then Elders, let's take this groceries to the kitchen.

*The Elders walks inside*

**At the Village**

Elder Price: *angrily kicks the rock* fucking piece of shit...

*Elder Thomas and Elder Neeley worriedly looks at Elder Price*

Elder Thomas: I thought you're straight, Elder.

Elder Price: *looks at Elder Thomas* I am! I'm just not fond of the new mission president! He's too young to be one! *pissed off*

Elder Neeley: It's fine when they called out from the church.

Elder Price: H-How old is he anyway! 20?!

Elder Neeley: That's too young to be a mission president.

Elder Thomas: If he has the requirements to called out then that's his purpose.

Elder Price: That's unfair! I'm a poster-mormon boy! They should've gave me a position also!

Elder Neeley: *rolls his eyes* You'll have one if you're not in the middle of Uganda. Can you just at least be humble for a minute? You've becoming the "super-mormon" we hate.

Elder Price: *glared at Elder Neeley*

Elder Thomas: Oh mah gosh, you guys shut up.

Elder Neeley: I am, jeez...

Elder Price: *scoffed; looks at the ground*

*Silence*

Elder Neeley: *groans* Look! I know you're jealous of Jonathan.

Elder Price: *quickly turn at Elder Neeley* No I'm not! Why would I—?!

Elder Thomas: Elder Neeley has a point, Elder. You've been an ass as we got away from the mission hut. You're overreacting when Elder Neeley said that Connor has a thing with the new mission president.

Elder Price: *looks away angrily* I'm just concern because I'm his friend.

Elder Neeley: *laughs* Well you're only concern because he's slowly eyeing the new mission president's butt!

Elder Thomas: *laughs*

*Elder Price pouts; stomping away*

*Elder Thomas and Elder Neeley stops laughing*

Elder Thomas: Oh heavenly father... *covered his face with his hand* I better talk to Connor about this.

Elder Neeley: You better, if not, Elder Price will turn back being a self-centred ass he's been. We know we don't like that kind of attitude.

Elder Thomas: Of course we don't! Also I'm trying hard to tell Connor to admit he's literally gay for Elder Price!

Elder Neeley: Aren't he gay already? I mean, overly obsessed when the first time he saw Elder Price!

Elder Thomas: Hey! I didn't even know that there's someone who can compete to Elder Price's flaws!

Elder Neeley: *groans* Dammit! I really don't trust that new mission president, named Jonathan Crowley. I hate that guy alright.

Elder Thomas: Why?

Elder Neeley: First, for making Elder Price's jealous. Two, for being private with Elder McKinley, and Three, I just don't like him! Is it even ok keeping secrets to himself if it's about the district or about us?

Elder Thomas: Well...*scratch his head* He did hide the letters from our parents...

Elder Neeley: *stopped; stared at Elder Thomas, unbelievable* He—What?!

Elder Thomas: *stops; looks at Elder Neeley* I-I know, Elder! I don't even know if he'll give the letters to us after the not-really-excommunicated thing!

Elder Neeley: *points out* That...That better be the reason why he can't give the letters to us.

Elder Thomas: *sigh* I'm sorry about him—

Elder Neeley: It's ok. But he better tell what's been happening with him and the mission president.

Elder Thomas: Why'd you care about that?

Elder Neeley: *looks at Elder Thomas* He's a fucking asshole, that's why.

Elder Thomas: *snorts* you really hate him, do you?

Elder Neeley: Elder McKinley just take his side for goodness sake! I hate that guy's complexion, Elder McKinley quickly fall for him then forgetting Elder Price. I even bet for him, dammit!

*Elder Thomas burst into laughter*


	6. Day 2.9

**At the Mission Hut**

*The Elders we're setting the plates for dinner*

Elder McKinley: *walks in to the dining room* Ok Elders! May I have your attention please?

*All the Elders looks at Elder McKinley*

Elder Church: what is it?

Elder McKinley: *smiles* Well!! We didn't get excommunicated from the church!! Isn't that great you guys!? *Smiles widely*

*The Elders stares at him blankly*

*Elder Cunningham sneezes*

Elder McKinley: Bless you, Elder Cunningham.

Elder Michaels: We know, you told us this morning... *puts the plate in the table without looking at Elder McKinley* About the church and money stuffs.

*The Elders silently works in the dining table*

Elder McKinley: Oh, well... *clears his throat* Then, I'm also here to announce that the new mission president will check our district weekly. Isn't that exciting!! *gleams*

*The Elders stops from what their doing*

Elder McKinley: *simply smiles* Incase you guys forgot respect and discipline from the church, I'll remind you all to use it now in front of the mission president. Also don't forget to smile!!

*The Elders looks at each other*

*Elder Neeley, Elder Thomas and Elder Price shakes their head*

Elder McKinley: *looks at the three of them* Something wrong, Elders.

Elder Neeley: Well, yeah!

*The Elders stares at Elder Neeley*

Elder Thomas: *nudged Elder Neeley's shoulder* Shut up—

Elder Price: aren't you weirded out, Elder McKinley? *Glanced at him* Because he's quite unusual.

Elder Schrader: *snorts* Not wrong...

Elder McKinley: *stares at Elder Price; with his hands on his hips* He's only here keeping us in touch Incase something's goes horribly wrong, again. No offense, Elder Cunningham.

Elder Cunningham: *smiles* No point taken.

Elder McKinley: or at least there's something bad happened or getting out of control. *glared at Elder Price*

Elder Price: *looks away*

Elder Neeley: *mumbles* Yeah right. You probably meant by checking you out.

*The Elders stops; slowly looking at Elder McKinley*

Elder McKinley: *looks at the Elders; confused* What?

Elder Church: *coughs loudly* Let's eat!!

Elder Cunningham: YEYY!! *quickly goes to his sit*

*All the Elders sits and silently eats*

Elder McKinley: So? *chewing his food; looks at Elder Cunningham* Do we have any villagers who were interested in joining the church?

Elder Cunningham: *glanced at Elder McKinley; nods repeatedly* Yes! There's a lot and also there were other people who were curious about my teachings! They seemed inclined towards it!! *Smiles*

Elder McKinley: That's great! I can't believe we're already back on track! We must tell the mission president about this! Hoping that he'll be more prouder than other districts in Uganda—

*A spoon "accidentally" fell from Elder Price's hand cutting Elder McKinley's sentences*

*The Elders catch the attention of Elder Price*

Elder Price: Woops! *grabs the spoon from the floor* Better clean this up! *smiles at the Elders*

*Elder Price goes to the kitchen*

Elder McKinley: *looks back at the Elders* I was saying—

Elder Thomas: Ah Shoot!! *holding his stomach; stands up "kinda* in pain* I-I better go to the bathroom!

*Elder Thomas run towards the bathroom*

Elder McKinley: Be careful Elder! *looks back at the Elders* So—!

*A loud noise of a shattered mug has been heard across the room*

(Elder Price: Ah shit! Sorry!)

Elder Neeley: I'll help you with that!! *runs towards the kitchen*

*Elder McKinley looks away from the dining table*

Elder Zelder: Uhh... *coughs loudly* Basically I saw Elder Mutumbo and Elder Ghali wearing their missionary uniforms then teaching a group of Ugandans in the market. We even talk about converting them soon!

*The Elders cheers*

Elder Michaels: Yeah! *cheers; glanced at Elder McKinley*

*Elder McKinley simply nods then smiles*

Elder Davis: That's awesome! Also the recreation of the church is half done! It will only take a few weeks before it'll be finished, thinking that Elder Cunningham shall have his sermon soon enough. *glanced at Elder Cunningham; smiling*

Elder Cunningham: *flustered but laughed* Thank You guys! I will never would've done it without you guys! Especially Elder Price!

Elders: Yeah!

Elder Schrader: *whispers to Elder Michaels* What's with Elder Neeley today?

Elder Michaels: *raised his brows; looks at Elder Schrader* I don't know, you're his mission companion.

Elder Schrader: Well yeah, but Elder Price and Elder Neeley has been acting off lately.

Elder Michaels: then told them to turn it on. *chew his food*

Elder Schrader: *shakes his head* No, seriously though. They've been off when Elder McKinley is talking about the new mission president.

Elder Michaels: What gives? *not looking at Elder Schrader* It's probably an old man.

Elder Schrader: *scoffed* Bold of you to assume that the church can't call young missionaries to be one.

Elder Michaels: *stops; looks at Elder Schrader* What?

Elder Schrader: *roll his eyes* The new mission president is very young, and unfortunately, very handsome. He has a flaws like Elder Price.

Elder Michaels: *cursed* Oh shit, really?

Elder Schrader: *nods his head*

*Elder McKinley glanced at Elder Michaels and Elder Schrader*

*Elder Michaels and Elder Schrader is still talking about the mission president*

*Elder Church glanced at Elder McKinley staring at the two Elders*

Elder Church: *kicks Elder Michaels shins*

Elder Michaels: Shit—! *glared at Elder Church*

Elder Church: *clear his throat; pointing his head over to Elder McKinley's*

*Elder McKinley looks back at his plate; eating*

*Elder Schrader and Elder Michaels nods; then leaves the table grabbing their plate going to the kitchen*

*Elder Cunningham grabs his plate then leaves the table*

*Elder Zelder and Elder Church grabs the others plate except for Elder McKinley*

Elder Zelder: *whispers* I'm gonna go.

Elder Church: *mutters* Ok...

*Elder Zelder leaves the table*

Elder Church: Elder McKinley?

Elder McKinley: *glanced at Elder Church* Yeah?

Elder Church: Are you done?

Elder McKinley: Can I ask you something Elder?

Elder Church: Sure...

Elder McKinley: Is it ok for you if I told you I'm gay?

Elder Church: *chuckles* You don't need to tell me that, all of us knows you're gay. Why are you asking me?

*Elder McKinley stares at his plate for a second*

Elder Church: *raised his eyebrows* Connor?

Elder McKinley: *flinched; looks at Elder Church* What? I-I'm fine...James. Can you leave me alone for a moment? You can take my plate.

*Elder Church nods; grabs the plate and his utensils, goes to the kitchen*

*Elder McKinley stares at the table; with his head resting on his hand*

**At the Kitchen**

*Elder Church saw all the Elders in the kitchen; in silence*

Elder Church: *silently puts the plates in the sink* What are you guys doing here?

Elder Cunningham: I'm just here because they're here...

Elder Church: *weirdly nods; looks at the other Elders* Guys, say something.

Elder Price: It's the new mission president...

Elders: *murmured* yeah...

Elder Church: Why are guys so off? *goes to the sink; washing the plates* You heard Elder McKinley anyway—

Elder Neeley: He's being a lovey-dovey towards him. And I don't like him. *leaning on the refrigerator*

Elder Church: *confused; glanced at Elder Price* Is Elder Price alright?

Elder Price: *sigh; frowns* I'm...fine...

*Elder Cunningham pats Elder Price's back for assurance*

Elder Schrader: He is weird.

Elder Michaels: What should we do next week when the Mission President come?

Elder Thomas: Be normal Infront of him, I guess... *grabs his pop tarts from the cupboard*

Elder Neeley: We can't just act normal, Poptarts.

Elder Thomas: *furrowed his eyebrows* Then what else are we suppose to do? It's not like the Mission President is gay like how we see Elder Price. *glanced at Elder Price* No Offense, Elder.

Elder Price: *just nods*

Elder Zelder: Poptarts is right, we must act normal. Even if he have fling to Elder McKinley then we can't do something about it, they were talking privately.

Elder Neeley: What if it's something else?

Elder Davis: *glanced at Elder Neeley* Why are you attentive anyway?

Elder Neeley: *scoffed* Because he's quite a dick, like when we first saw Elder Price. No offense, Elder.

Elder Price: Yeah, whatever.

Elder Neeley: aren't you guys curious if they're talking about something else in private?

Elder Church: Elder, don't be paranoid. *puts the plates on the cabinets* If there was, we know right away.

Elder Neeley: *groans* Yeah, right. Behind close doors. 

Elder Price: To break this argument. I'm gonna agree to Elder Neeley.

Elders except Elder Neeley: *in unison* of course...

Elder Price: *looks at them weirdly*

Elder Neeley: Good! Because I bet Elder McKinley over this.

Elder Price: *confused* You guys were betting on us?

Elder Schrader: Of course! What else should we do?

Elder Price: *shrugged* I don't know? You guys have been playing monopoly for a while.

*Elder Schrader groans*

*The Elders silently chuckles*

Elder Thomas: *clasps his hands* Ok Elders! Time to go to bed!!

*Elders mumbles then goes to their respective rooms*

*Elder Thomas goes to his room*

**McKinley and Thomas Room's**

*Elder McKinley walks inside*

Elder Thomas: You're quiet today. *sitting on his bed*

Elder McKinley: *glanced at Elder Thomas* Does it matter?

*Elder McKinley falls into his bed*

Elder McKinley: I—I'm becoming confused, Poptarts...*covered his face with his hands*

Elder Thomas: *glanced at Elder McKinley* Are you confused about Elder Price, or the new mission president?

Elder McKinley: *quickly looks at Elder Thomas* What—?

Elder Thomas: *shakes his head* Don't give me that look, Connor. You know what I'm talking about. There's something in that man that we don't trust.

Elder McKinley: Then what should I do? I'm the district leader here, he's the one who's incharge with the other districts especially us. I can't refuse seeing him.

Elder Thomas: *sadly sigh* I know, Connor. But you shouldn't be flirting or keep staring at him! What if he knows that you're gay—

Elder McKinley: *mumbles* he knows...

*Elder Thomas blinks*

Elder Thomas: W-What?

Elder McKinley: *looks away* H-He knows I'm gay...

Elder Thomas: *cursed something under his breath* Oh my gosh...what did he say?

Elder McKinley: *blushed* W-Well...

Elder Thomas: *irritated* don't tell me he kiss you—

Elder McKinley: *shaking his head* No, no! He didn't do _it..._

Elder Thomas: What do you mean?

Elder McKinley: I'm trying to be hopeful when he was leaning closer to me... *biting his lip*

*Elder Thomas grabbed his pillow; burying his head then screams*

Elder McKinley: *sadly looks at Elder Thomas* Chris, I—

Elder Thomas: *throws the pillow across the room* Where's the rant or bunch of rambles regarding Elder Price? Did you even put it in one of your boxes and crushed it?! Goodness sake! Be hopeful about Elder Price's feelings not about the kiss to the man you've just met today!! *disgruntled*

Elder McKinley: *swayed his body to the side away from Elder Thomas; silently breathing*

Elder Thomas: *scoffed* You're throwing your love for that guy? None of the Elders trust the mission president.

Elder McKinley: *mumbles* since when did all of you cared anyway...

Elder Thomas: *glanced at Elder McKinley* We're concern about you, Connor. Elder Price is worried and jealous about you looking lovely to him than himself. He's already there...

Elder McKinley: *silently snores*

Elder Thomas: *sigh; lie in his bed* be patient, please Connor?

*Elder Thomas closed his eyes*

**Price and Cunningham Room's**

*Elder Price and Elder Cunningham were lying in their own bed*

Elder Price: Hey buddy? *staring at the ceiling*

Elder Cunningham: Yeah?

Elder Price: Do you think he likes the mission president than me?

Elder Cunningham: Are you jealous?

Elder Price: *shakes his head* N-No, no, of course not...

Elder Cunningham: *blankly looks at Elder Price* Then he likes the mission president. He did called him charming...

*Elder Price is silent*

Elder Cunningham: Best friend? Are you alright?

*Elder Price silently cries*

Elder Cunningham: *shocked* Oh shoot!

*Elder Cunningham quickly jolted up and caressed Elder Price's shoulder*

Elder Cunningham: *felt bad* I-I'm sorry, Kevin. I-I shouldn't have said that—

Elder Price: N-No, *sniffed* y-you're right...

Elder Cunningham: No I'm not! I-I'm just teasing you, because you're not even honest to yourself. I better have something to tell you to blurted it out—

Elder Price: It hurts... *wipes his tears* Damn it! Why does it have to go downhill! I'm so stupid dammit!

Elder Cunningham: Then tell Elder McKinley you love him before the mission president does. I don't like him either way.

Elder Price: *sniffed; looks at Elder Cunningham* T-Thanks, pal.

Elder Cunningham: I'm glad to help. *Smiles*

*Elder Cunningham goes back to his bed*

**Neeley** **and Schrader Room's**

*Elder Neeley and Elder Schrader were lying in their own beds*

Elder Schrader: can I ask you why you're pissed off with the mission president?

Elder Neeley: He's a dick and he just annoyed me off when Elder McKinley told me to get the fuck out.

Elder Schrader: That's nice.

*Elder Neeley glanced at Elder Schrader*

Elder Neeley: What do you "nice"? Don't tell you sided with that asshole.

Elder Schrader: Goodness! Calm down, he's only doing his job.

Elder Neeley: *scoffed* Doing his job to lose my bet...fuck that guy...

Elder Schrader: Why you care anyway?

Elder Neeley: I thought we're betting over this. Between Elder Price and Elder McKinley? Who do you bet anyway?

Elder Schrader: *shrugged* Elder Price?

Elder Neeley: *simply nods* Cool...

*Silence*

Elder Neeley: Want another round of monopoly tomorrow, Eric—?

Elder Schrader: *grumbles* Fuck off, Noah.

Elder Neeley: *chuckles*

*Elder Schrader and Elder Neeley sleeps in the opposite direction*

**Church and Davis Room's**

*Elder Church is neatly putting his clothes in his cabinet*

*Elder Davis is reading The Book of Arnold*

Elder Davis: I like Elder Cunningham's creativity and imagination here, it's quite bizarre and exciting.

Elder Church: yeah... *puts his clothes to in the cabinet*

Elder Davis: *glanced at Elder Church* Is there something wrong, James?

Elder Church: Hmph! Not really. I should be asking you guys about that.

Elder Davis: about what?

Elder Church: The new mission president hitting our district leader?

Elder Davis: what about it? Don't ask me about that, tell that to Noah or Kevin. They're the one who's annoyed by that guy.

Elder Church: Do you think it's weird? You know, a mission president going to a small district.

Elder Davis: Why's that?

Elder Church: I-I don't know. Why can't he give him a letter. But seriously though, weekly visitation to the district.

Elder Davis: we did get nearly excommunicated.

Elder Church: Exactly! We've been excommunicated for a week now and we got shut down by the previews mission president.

Elder Davis: *rolls his eyes* I thought you didn't care.

Elder Church: Well now I do, Oliver.

Elder Davis: *snorts; goes back reading his book*

*Elder Church lies in his bed then sleeps*

**Zelder and Michaels Room's**

*Elder Zelder is already sleeping; Elder Michaels is staring at the ceiling*

Elder Michaels: Hey Aaron?

Elder Zelder: Mm?

Elder Michaels: do you want to bust open Connor's office?

*Elder Zelder quickly opens his eyes; looks at Elder Michaels*

Elder Zelder: The fuck would you that?

Elder Michaels: do you think that the new mission president and Connor have a thing?

Elder Zelder: *groans* Oh, please. Not now, Jasper.

Elder Michaels: No, no, hear me out dumbass. People here in the mission hut were probably talking about the new mission president.

Elder Zelder: Then why's bursting the door of Connor's office help?

Elder Michaels: I-I'm curious for the letters that Elder McKinley's hiding from us.

Elder Zelder: *scoffed* Curiosity kills a cat, Elder...

Elder Michaels: *silent*

*Elder Zelder and Elder Michaels sleeps*


	7. Day 3

**At the Hatimbi's Hut**

*Author-Chan, Nabalungi and Mafala where eating in the table*

Author-Chan: I wonder how the Elders are doing.

Mafala: all the same, helping and trying to entertain our people, and also they're building a new the church.

Author-Chan: that's nice, that's great!

Nabalungi: *smiles* I saw Elder Cunningham and Elder Price, including Poptarts teaching about the book of Arnold.

Author-Chan: awesome! I was wondering if I could meet the other people here in your village. I'll try to be friendly.

Mafala: Great! Nabalungi will show you around the village, you'll be lucky seeing other white boys walking or proselytizing today.

Author-Chan: Awesome!

Mafala: *realized something* Did you know that the mission president come over to the village?

*Nabalungi and Author-Chan glanced at Mafala*

Nabalungi: Oh, is there something about—

Mafala: No. The Mormon mission president only visited the white boys hut. He didn't bother to be greeted.

Author-Chan: What? Why?

Mafala: I don't know, and I don't care. He only cared about the deeds and works that the white boys made.

Author-Chan: aren't they excommunicated or something.

Nabalungi: They did, it even came from the mouth of the mission president.

Author-Chan: Did someone visits the mission president in the city or something?

Nabalungi: I doubt that. Only Elder McKinley and his mission companion can go and speak to him. But they didn't go anyway.

Author-Chan: That was final, right?

Mafala: Who knows. *chewing his food* All I know that Elder Price said, "Fuck him" and let them stay.

Author-Chan: (Ohhh, like in the musical!!)

Nabalungi: Will be having so much fun later.

Author-Chan: *smiles*

**At the Village (** **I'mma** **plain call it)**

*Nabalungi and Author-Chan (now with the help of the crutches) were walking*

Nabalungi: Look! It's Kimbe and her kids *points at the woman with the kids scattered around*

Author-Chan: *looks at where Nabalungi is pointing at* Oh?

Nabalungi: *waves at Kimbe* Kimbe! How are you?!

*Kimbe glanced at Nabalungi and Author-Chan; waves back*

*Nabalungi and Author-Chan walks towards Kimbe*

Kimbe: Good morning Nabalungi, and... *looks at Author-Chan*

Author-Chan: Author-Chan. *pulls out her hand*

*Kimbe confused but shakes her hand*

Kimbe: The fuck happened to you?

Author-Chan: Got beat up in the legs, can't walk.

Kimbe: Jeez, why do they have to beat you in the leg.

Author-Chan: *shrugged* They think I'm pretty so they didn't go with the face.

*The girls laughed*

Kimbe: you're funny, I like you.

Author-Chan: Thank you!

*A child walks towards Author-Chan; holding a flower*

Author-Chan: *looks at the child* Hello there.

*The child gives her the flower; then runs off*

Author-Chan: That's sweet. *holding a flower* Who is she?

Kimbe: that's Dembe. *smiles* My daughter.

Author-Chan: She's sweet. *glanced back at the child; now playing with Nabalungi*

Kimbe: Yes she is. *glanced at Author-Chan* You know, she's not like that.

Author-Chan: *looks at Kimbe* What do you mean?

Kimbe: After their father got shot by the General, the joy in her face quickly fades. They were very close with each other, all of her sibling.

Author-Chan: *frowns* I-I'm sorry for your loss.

Kimbe: *smiles* It's fine, even though the wound is still fresh I can't give up hope to our children. That's where the Book of Arnold help us to never give up. *whispers to Author-Chan* He even bravely converted the General.

Author-Chan: *slowly smiles* Arnold did give all of you faith and peace.

Kimbe: He did actually, the ex-warlord has suddenly become an Elder now. We were happy.

Author-Chan: *nods* I'm glad...

Kimbe: *looks away* Good morning Sister Kalimba!

*Kalimba walks towards them; waves back*

Kalimba: Good morning ladies! *glanced at Author-Chan* Oh, what happened to you?

Author-Chan: beat my legs 'till I've never walk again.

Kalimba: *mumbles* No shit.

Author-Chan: Yes shit actually.

Kalimba: But damn, in the legs.

Kimbe: Nabalungi said she'll stay in the village until she can walk.

Author-Chan: I hope I can. The name's Author-Chan, by the way.

Kalimba: *confused* The fuck? Why would your parents name you that way.

Kimbe: *mouthed at Kalimba* I know.

Author-Chan: *snorts* It's just a nickname.

Kalimba: That's better...

Author-Chan: How's the village been doing in the past weeks?

Kalimba: The same as always, all the white boys doing their best to help us.

Kimbe: *glanced at Kalimba* Have you heard the mission president?

Kalimba: Oh shit! I saw him yesterday.

Author-Chan: is that the talk of the town?

Kimbe: Not really. But I just walk past the white boys hut and they've been talking shit about him.

Author-Chan: What?

*Nabalungi walks towards them*

Nabalungi: Hey Author?

Author-Chan: *looks at Nabalungi* Yes, Naba?

Nabalungi: Is it ok to excuse myself, I promise I'll make it up to you later. Elder Cunningham ask me to come with him in the market today with Elder Price.

Author-Chan: It's fine Naba! I'll be here or somewhere here in the village.

Nabalungi: *gleams* Thank you Author! Goodbye ladies!

*Kimbe, Kalimba and Author-Chan waves goodbye to Nabalungi*

Author-Chan: They're really hitting it off.

Kimbe: all the white boys we're also gay for each other.

*Author-Chan quickly looks at Kimbe with wide state of shock with her mouth hanging open*

*Kalimba closes Author-Chan's mouth*

**At the Mission Hut**

*Elder Thomas and Elder McKinley were sitting in the couch*

Elder Thomas: *glanced at Elder McKinley; while eating his pop tarts*

Elder McKinley: *slowly biting his nails*

Elder Thomas: you're awfully quiet today.

Elder McKinley: *rubbed his face; mutters something in his breath*

Elder Thomas: *raised his eyebrows* I didn't quite catch that Conno—

Elder McKinley: Elder Price didn't talk to me this morning. *pacing out*

Elder Thomas: *leans back to the couch* That's your problem?

Elder McKinley: Well I have hell dreams.

Elder Thomas: *facepalm* Now you care for Elder Price?

Elder McKinley: Yeah...of course...

Elder Thomas: I thought you simp over the mission president.

Elder McKinley: *fidgeting his tie*

Elder Thomas: Connor, look at me.

Elder McKinley: *looks at Elder Thomas* What?

Elder Thomas: Who do you pick, Elder Price or Jonathan i-don't-know-his-last-name-so-fuck-it.

Elder McKinley: I—

*Elder Schrader and Elder Neeley walks in*

*Elder McKinley and Elder Thomas glanced at the Elders*

Elder McKinley: *stands up* Where are the mails?

Elder Schrader: *looks at Elder Neeley*

*Elder Neeley grabs the letters from his satchel and gives them to Elder McKinley*

Elder McKinley: *grabs the letters* Thank you Elders, I have to go to my office and read the letters. Don't forget to help the Ugandans, you can go now.

*Elder McKinley goes to his office*

Elder Thomas: *looks back at hall; then turned to the Elders* What's with the letters?

Elder Neeley: Most of them are from our parents, he keeps replying them that everything is good. Then...

*Elder Neeley grabs a letter from the satchel*

Elder Neeley: One from the mission president. *holding a letter*

Elder Schrader: It's really obvious that those two have been starting to build a relationship.

Elder Thomas: *mutters* fuck...is this the first?

Elder Neeley: Luckily, It is, Poptarts. That's why we must read the letters and give it back to Elder McKinley where it should be.

Elder Thomas: What if it's a 'love' letter?

Elder Neeley: *smirks* Then let's burn it to ashes.

Elder Schrader: *shocked* Woah, Woah, Woah!! Noah, are you serious?! We can't do that.

Elder Neeley: *look at Elder Schrader* Why not Elder? We're helping Elder Price here. Also I'm on with the bet.

Elder Thomas: Don't get your hopes high. Look at Connor, he's been head over heels for Jonathan. I don't think that he'll tell Kevin.

Elder Neeley: That's why we're burning the letters from the mission president. I can't stand him flirting with him.

Elder Schrader: It is in the rules. And no one has ever break it, Connor and Kevin didn't even have the guts to flirt with each other.

Elder Thomas: How about Arnold?

Elder Neeley and Elder Schrader: He's a prophet.

Elder Thomas: *simply nods* Ok, I've never asked. But do we need to follow the damn rules? Basically I don't give a shit anymore.

*Elder Schrader and Elder Neeley just nods as an agreement*

Elder Neeley: *gives the letter to Elder Thomas* You better read that letter before giving that to Connor.

Elder Thomas: *confused and grabs the letter* Why me?

Elder Schrader: You're his mission companion you dip.

Elder Thomas: Ok?

Elder Schrader: Tell us about it.

Elder Neeley: Me and Eric better be yapping and playing with the kids.

Elder Thomas: Oh, the new chore roles?

Elder Schrader: It's fine actually. Just needed to be stuck with Noah.

Elder Neeley: *glared at Elder Schrader*

Elder Thomas: *giggles* Good luck then.

*Elder Neeley and Elder Schrader waves goodbye; leaves the hut*

*Elder Thomas runs quickly to their room*

**At the Market**

*Elder Cunningham, Elder Price and Nabalungi were holding groceries*

Nabalungi: How's your day, Arnold and Kevin? Is everything alright?

Elder Cunningham: I'm basically fine, but... *He nudged Elder Price's shoulder* Someone's jealous.

*Elder Cunningham and Nabalungi giggles*

*Elder Price is blushing madly*

Elder Price: *glared at both of them; then sigh* Y-Yes I'm jealous, happy now?

Nabalungi: Aw~ what's wrong Elder Price?

Elder Price: Someone's bugging me, that's all.

Elder Cunningham: *he turned his head to Nabalungi* Its actually the new mission president.

Nabalungi: Oh! Why though? is the new mission president flirting with Elder McKinley?

Elder Cunningham: Kinda? *shrugged* the Elders were quite proactive to Elder McKinley.

Elder Price: It's Elder Neeley's fault anyway.

Elder Cunningham: *chuckles* He does wanted to put the mission president in the stake.

Elder Price: *mutters* I hope that impaled him.

*Nabalungi and Elder Cunningham looks at each other with concern look*

**At the Village**

*Elder Davis, Elder Church, Elder Zelder and Elder Michaels were sitting in a shade*

Elder Church: *sketching in his sketchbook*

Elder Michaels: What do you want to do today guys?

*All the Elders shrugged*

Elder Zelder: Can we break rule 72 because I need to stay away from my companion for a minute.

*Elder Michaels glared at Elder Zelder*

Elder Davis: aren't you guy curious who's the girl, Elder Zelder and Elder Michaels met?

Elder Zelder: *glanced at Elder Davis* Oh her. She loves swearing.

Elder Michaels: *snorts* She can't walk actually that's why she'll be staying here in Kitguli for a while.

Elder Church: *busy sketching*

Elder Davis: Hmm, Where'd you think she'll be staying?

Elder Church: Tsk, Tsk! Elder Davis, you're making Elder Schrader sad. *chuckles*

*The two Elders glanced at Elder Davis*

Elder Zelder and Elder Michaels: Ohhh!! *wiggling their eyebrows*

Elder Zelder: Someone's gay for Ollie!!

Elder Michaels: *laughs*

Elder Davis: Oh mah gosh you guys! Elder Schrader is straight, goodness.

Elder Church: *looks at his mission companion with a smirk* Why won't you ask him if he's gay?

Elder Davis: Bold of you to assume I'm asking him that.

Elder Michaels: *pats Elder Davis's back* You'll get the courage soon my friend.

Elder Zelder: We'll be here if you need a shoulder to cry on.

*Elder Davis stares at them, like, "Seriously?"*

Elder Davis: You guys are mad... *shaking his head*

Elder Zelder: You'll be emotional if you didn't ask Eric sooner.

Elder Michaels: *shakes his head at Elder Zelder* No, no, there's still time. There'll be a miracle if Oliver have a boyfriend first before Kevin.

Elder Zelder: *eyes widen with realization* Oh shoot! You're right!

Elder Davis: *rubbing his face* Guys, shut up.

Elder Church: Do you want help to ask if Elder Schrader is gay?

Elder Davis: W-What! No! I—I don't have any intention what so ever to ask him any stupid question.

*The Elders holds their chest like they're hurt*

Elder Michaels: Oof! Eric doesn't like the sound of that.

Elder Davis: You guys are stupid...

*Elder Davis walks away*

Elder Church: *yells* I KNOW YOU'RE SCARED ELDER DAVIS!!

*Elder Davis from afar, shouted "Fuck you!!"*

*The three Elders laughed*


	8. Day 3.5

**At the Village**

*Author-Chan is sitting beneath the tree; eating friend insects like a snack*

**(Believe me, eating fried insects with ketchup is delish~~)**

*Elder Davis saw Author-Chan then walks towards her*

Elder Davis: Hi!!

Author-Chan: *glanced at Elder Davis* Sup! Want some? *hands the bowl to him*

*Elder Davis shakes his head with disgust*

Elder Davis: *sits beside Author-Chan* So? It's my first time seeing you here, what's your name?

Author-Chan: Are you sure about this? Because I don't want Eric to be jealous.

Elder Davis: *confused* What?

Author-Chan: No, seriously. You and Eric should be talking to each other, and I don't want to be like the mission president trying to ruin their confessions here.

Elder Davis: *blinks a couple of times* I-I don't know what you're talking about or I don't know how you knew anything about the mission president, but I'm only here to talk to you and get to know you. And let's stay from whoever the heck "Eric" is. *rolls his eyes*

Author-Chan: Oh wow, you don't know Elder Schrader's first name?

*Elder Davis glared at Author-Chan*

Elder Davis: O-Ok, this is getting out of hand. I don't care if Elder Church and co. Bribe you or some shit, but It's urging me to commit murder.

Author-Chan: Y-You're going to kill me too?

Elder Davis: Well, if I knew you long enough then there's a possibility that I can kill you.

Author-Chan: *sigh with relief* Thank goodness.

*Silence*

Elder Davis: Did they tell you something though?

Author-Chan: The Elders? No, they didn't.

Elder Davis: You eavesdrop. Tell me you eavesdrop.

Author-Chan: Yeah sure, whatever. *Eats an insect from her bowl*

Elder Davis: I've never caught your name.

Author-Chan: It's Author-Chan... *glanced at Elder Davis*

Elder Davis: *confused but nods* I'm Elder Davis, you can call me Oli-

Author-Chan: Oliver. That's a nice name.

Elder Davis: *raised his eyebrows* How'd you know that's my name?

Author-Chan: *shrugged* I don't know, that's kinda like the first name that goes in my mind.

Elder Davis: *simply nods* Ok...

*Silence*

Author-Chan: You're not weirded out, right?

Elder Davis: I am...

Author-Chan: It's alright, I'm super weird.

Elder Davis: What happened to you? Not that I'm forcing you to say it or anything.

Author-Chan: They rather beat up my leg than my face.

Elder Davis: It is hot in Uganda. Don't you have any short-

Author-Chan: It's embarrassing seeing my bruised in my legs.

Elder Davis: Oh, sorry!

Author-Chan: No, no, It's alright. You're helping anyway. Are you bored?

Elder Davis: Kinda.

Author-Chan: Let's talk then.

Elder Davis: Uhh, aren't we talking?

Author-Chan: Are we?

Elder Davis: Yeah?

Author-Chan: Well let's restart!

*Somewhere in the clear view there stood Elder Schrader watching the two chatting beneath the tree*

Elder Neeley: *looks where Elder Schrader is watching* What you looking at?

Elder Schrader: *looks away* Nothing and I don't give a damn about it.

Elder Neeley: are you looking at the girl?

Elder Schrader: *shrugs* kinda...

Elder Neeley: Or....is it Elder Davis.

Elder Schrader: *glared at Elder Neeley; hides his blush* Fuck no...

Elder Neeley: *snorts* Don't turn it off, Elder.

Elder Schrader: Shut up.

Elder Neeley: So? Are you looking at his ass also?

Elder Schrader: *slaps Elder Neeley's shoulder* That's so inappropriate, Elder!!

Elder Neeley: *laughs* What?! I mean it's true! What's wrong anyway? Poptarts and Elder Church is kinda a thing now. We're just gonna wait for Elder Price and Elder McKinley to be together.

Elder Schrader: How about you?

Elder Neeley: I have a girlfriend back home in America. And I'm helping you to find love because you're my friend.

Elder Schrader: *rolls his eyes* Wow, very supportive...

Elder Neeley: Don't be embarrassed, Elder. We've been there.

Elder Schrader: L-Let's not talk about it.

Elder Neeley: Ok! Let's go back to the hut.

Elder Schrader: *looks back at the tree; then back at Elder Neeley* Yeah.

*The two Elders walks back to the mission hut*

**At the Mission Hut**

**McKinley and Thomas Room's**

*Elder McKinley walks in*

Elder Thomas: *reading a book; glanced at Elder McKinley* Sup?

Elder McKinley: *sits beside Elder Thomas*

Elder Thomas: Uhhh, are you alright Connor?

Elder McKinley: Do you think...do you think Elder Price like me?

Elder Thomas: *rolls his eyes like it's a stupid question* Yes. You Freaking idiot.

Elder McKinley: *sigh* If he does, why can't he talk to me?

Elder Thomas: Because he still doesn't have the guts to tell you.

Elder McKinley: *fidgeting his tie; looking down*

*Elder Thomas glanced at Elder McKinley with worried expression*

Elder Thomas: Hey Connor, you can tell why. I'm your best friend, I'm here for you.

Elder McKinley: *looks at Elder Thomas; smiles sadly* Thank you...

Elder Thomas: Then tell me what's this about. *puts down his book*

Elder McKinley: *inhales; exhales* The mission president said something about my sexuality.

Elder Thomas: *raised his eyebrows* Ok? Is he angry? Or mad?

Elder McKinley: Not really, he said that he was happy.

Elder Thomas: *snorts* Happy? A very Mormon mission president, is freaking ok with it?

Elder McKinley: *simply nods*

Elder Thomas: Did he read the Book of Arnold?

Elder McKinley: *sits straight (No he's not)* I highly doubted he will.

Elder Thomas: Probably one of the villagers gave him an extra copy.

Elder McKinley: *looks back at Elder Thomas* No! I'm serious Poptarts! This is serious!! He can't be in love with me!

Elder Thomas: Then that's fucking great!! *He widely smiles; while shaking Elder McKinley*

Elder McKinley: *confused* W-Why is it great?

Elder Thomas: That is so freaking great, I can't believe it. If we report to the church about this we can-

Elder McKinley: NO!! *quickly stands up; then stares at Elder Thomas* No!! I can't tell the church about that!!

Elder Thomas: *frowns* why not?

Elder McKinley: I just-

Elder Thomas: *mumbles* you like him?

Elder McKinley: *stares at Elder Thomas; looks down* I-I don't want to...

Elder Thomas: *sigh* I-I can't blame your feelings, Connor. But still, I'm here for you.

Elder McKinley: *eyes widen with shock; then sadly smiles* T-Thank you...

Elder Thomas: *stands up; hugs Elder McKinley* Yeah...

**An Hour later**   
**At the Village**

*Elder Price, Elder Cunningham and Nabalungi were talking stuff and holding a bunch of groceries (didn't they buy those stuff yesterday?)*

Elder Thomas: Elder Price!!!

*The three glanced at Elder Thomas running towards them*

Elder Price: Oh shit, Poptarts. Calm down...

Elder Cunningham: You've just run a marathon, buddy.

Nabalungi: *concerns* Are you alright, Elder?

Elder Thomas: *breathes heavily; panting* Wait, let me breathe oxygen for a second...

*Few minutes later*

Elder Price: Are you don—

Elder Thomas: Connor is in love with the mission president!!!

*Silence*

*Elder Cunningham and Nabalungi glanced at Elder Price*

Elder Price: *silent*

Elder Cunningham: *worries; put his hand on Elder Price's shoulder*

Elder Price: *snapped* Don't touch me!

*The three looks at him*

Elder Cunningham: *retreats his hand* I-I'm sorry, pal.

Elder Price: *calms down* No, no. It's my fault, I'm so sorry, Arnold. I'm just... *closed his eyes; shakes his head*

Elder Thomas: Elder Price, I don't like the mission president trying to win Connor's trust—

Elder Price: like the hell he'll give him that! Of course, that asshole can't be trusted.

Nabalungi: Elder Price, you need to talk to Elder McKinley about this. I may not know anything about the Mormon mission president, but if he's trying to hurt Elder McKinley, he'll probably meet my fist.

Elder Cunningham: *gleams* Yeah!! I'm gonna cheer for you, Nostradamus!!

*Elder Price looks at the both of them then smiles*

Elder Thomas: Elder Price, I might have lied to him that he'll make the right choice. But I'm hoping you'll have ways to put yourself into his shoes.

Elder Price: *smiles* Of course...

Elder Cunningham: Go get 'em, buddy!!

**At the Mission But**   
**In the Living Room**

*Elder McKinley was watching the TV bored*

*Elder Price burst the door open*

Elder Price: *panting; looks at Elder McKinley*

Elder McKinley: *quickly stands up; worryingly looks at Elder Price* E-Elder Price!! A-Are you alright?! Did something happened?!

Elder Price: *shakes his head* I-I just wanted to spend time....uh...with you. I-If you don't mind, Arnold and Naba we're hanging out, same as the other elders. Got nothing to do, so...

*Elder Price looks down; trying to hide his blush*

Elder McKinley: *trying not to smile* S-Sure, Kev—Elder Price. We can sit the couch and binge-watching some random Uganda TV shows.

Elder Price: We don't understand Swahili.

Elder McKinley: Don't bother. *smiles*

*Elder McKinley and Elder Price sits in the couch; no one dares to talk*

Elder Price: *stares at Elder McKinley*

*Elder McKinley is silently watching the film (He doesn't understand anything but loves the company of Elder Price)*

Elder Neeley: *stares at the two Elders* Goodness sake!! You guys are fucking oblivious to each other!!

*Elder Price and Elder McKinley quickly looks at Elder Neeley behind them*

Elder McKinley: *clears his throat* E-Elder Neeley! W-What seems to be the problem?

Elder Neeley: *furrows his eyebrows* (Fucking idiots!!) You know what Elder McKinley!! I'm gonna blurted it out!! Can you just fucking kiss Elder Price!?

*The two Elders stares at each other with shock*

Elder McKinley: *embarrassed; blushing madly* I...

Elder Price: *breaths; stares at Elder McKinley* I-I'm waiting for it...

Elder McKinley: *just looks at him*

Elder Neeley: I'm going to give you two some damn privacy. Tell me who kiss first!!

*Elder Neeley walks out*

Elder McKinley: Uhh, I-I'm sorr—

*Elder Price quickly slammed his lips into Elder McKinley; kissing him passionately*

Elder McKinley: *shocked; but kissed back*

*The kiss ended up for a second; the two looks at each other, blushing*

Elder McKinley: *stares at Elder Price* I-I.....can't believe we kissed. *chuckles*

Elder Price: *smiles* I'm glad.

*The two Elders stares at each other; blushing madly*

Elder McKinley: So?

Elder Price: So...

Elder McKinley: *awkwardly looks away; looks at the TV* D-Do you want to watch Disney movies? Y-You can pick anything you want.

Elder Price: *smirks; stares at Elder McKinley* I don't want this to end, Con.

Elder McKinley: W-Well, the night is still young.

Elder Price: Will you watch Disney marathon with me?

Elder McKinley: *stared at Elder Price* D-Did you just kinda propose to me over Disney stuff?

Elder Price: Isn't that what I'm achieving right now?

Elder McKinley: it's childish, but cute.

Elder Price: *blushed; but laughs*

*The two Elders binge watching bunch of Disney movies*  
*The two we're cuddling one another*

Elder Price: *resting his body on top of Elder McKinley* Do you like me, Connor?

Elder McKinley: *glanced at Elder Price; holding his hand* Pardon?

Elder Price: D-Do you like me?

Elder McKinley: Y-Yes, of course. Is there something wrong?

Elder Price: *stares at Elder McKinley* Won't you gonna share that feeling to everyone else?

Elder McKinley: Well, if you're talking platonically, it's the Elders and the people here. If romantically, that'll be you....

Elder Price: Promise me. *buries his face in Elder McKinley's chest*

Elder McKinley: *caressing Elder Price's hair* Why'd you ask, Kev?

Elder Price: *mumbles something*

Elder McKinley: *raised his brows* Kevin?

Elder Price: It's the mission president... *still buried his face into Elder McKinley's chest*

Elder McKinley: *smirks* You're jealous?

Elder Price: *looks at Elder McKinley; glared* No!

Elder McKinley: *laughs; cupping Elder Price's face* Is my baby Kev jealous?

*Elder Price stares at Elder McKinley; then whines*

Elder Price: H-He's an asshole...

Elder McKinley: *smiles softly* Admit you're jealous over Jonatha—

Elder Price: No!! *covers his ears* I don't want to hear his damned name!! Not Infront of me.

Elder McKinley: *chuckles* Ok, I won't....

Elder Price: *pulls away his hand; hugs Elder McKinley* Why'd he even has that face handsome as me?

Elder McKinley: Why is that?

Elder Price: Because you look at him like how you at me. It makes me gag seeing you guys talking.

Elder McKinley: Now, now, Elder Price. He's the mission president, I'm the district leader. I can't do anything about it.

Elder Price: Shame on that guy, fuck him.

Elder McKinley: *glared at Elder Price* Kevin, language young man.

Elder Price: *scoffed* You're only older than me about 6 months.

Elder McKinley: It matters Elder.

Elder Price: The other Elders swears alot. You should also tell them.

Elder McKinley: Then, I'm only doing what's good for you.

Elder Price: Swear please, you're the only Elder who can't cursed.

Elder McKinley: The Prophet can't swear anything.

Elder Price: He's _a_ prophet.

Elder McKinley: See, I'm not the only one.

Elder Price and Elder McKinley: *stares at each other*

Elder McKinley: *glanced at away*

Elder Price: *frowns* Why you look away?

Elder McKinley: *looks back* W-What are we, Kev?

Elder Price: D-Do you want to be my boyfriend?

Elder McKinley: *stares at Elder Price; then smiles* O-Of course...

Elder Price: *smiles back* I-I love you, Connor...

Elder McKinley: I love you too.

*The two cuddles until they've fallen asleep*


	9. Day 4

**At the Mission Hut**

*All the Elders stared at Elder McKinley and Elder Price sleeping in the couch cuddling each other*

Elder Thomas: Well, I guess we shouldn't bother the mission president now.

Elder Church: I still have no idea why you guys hate him.

*Elder Thomas glared at Elder Church*

Elder Church: *oblivious* What? It's true.

Elder Neeley: Thanked me for that, I urge them to let their feelings out.

Elder Cunningham: *smiling widely* I can't believe my buddy has found his true love!!

Elder Zelder: There's still others who's still waiting to find love. *Snickers*

Elder Michaels: *glanced at Elder Davis*

*Elder Davis looks at the Elder Michaels with an annoyed look; shows him his middle finger*

*Elder Michaels looks at Elder Zelder*

Elder Michaels: *whispers* I agree...

Elder Schrader: Should we tell them?

Elder Thomas: Tell what?

Elder Schrader: This... *points at the two Elders sleeping*

Elder Thomas: Nah, they'll realized it. They're bad at hiding it anyway.

Elders: yeah.

Elder Cunningham: Can we eat now? I'm starving.

Elder Thomas: Great!! *clasp his hands* Who's incharge of making dinner.

Elder Schrader and Elder Neeley: *raised their hands* Aye!

Elder Thomas: Let's give the two privacy!

*The Elders nods then goes towards the kitchen*

**Day 4**   
**At the Mission Hut**

*Elder McKinley flutters his eyes; still with Elder Price hugging in top of him in the couch*

Elder McKinley: *looks around* Goodness, it's morning!! Wake up Kevin...

*Elder McKinley nudges Elder Price to wake up*

Elder Price: No. *tightly hugs Elder McKinley*

Elder Cunningham: Aww~~ you guys are so cute!! *giggling*

*Elder Price and Elder McKinley looks at Elder Cunningham who's been staring at them trying hard not to squeal*

Elder Price: Arnold!! *buried his face to Elder McKinley's chest from embarrassment*

Elder McKinley: *rolls his eyes*

Elder Cunningham: Come on Kev! Don't be shy, all the people here knew what's been happening between you two. *chuckles* Come on! Let's eat! You guys haven't eaten dinner yesterday.

*Elder Cunningham runs towards the dining room*

Elder Price: *looks up at Elder McKinley*

Elder McKinley: *raised his eyebrows* What?

Elder Price: you're cute...

Elder McKinley: *giggles* Stop being so cheesyyy, Kevin!!

Elder Price: What? It's true! *laughs*

(Elder Thomas: Oh my gosh!! Eat first before making out!)

*Giggles can be heard from the dining room*

Elder McKinley: *blushed* S-Shut up Elders!!

Elder Price: *laughs harder* Oh we will!! Let's go, Con!

*Elder Price stands up*

Elder McKinley: I-I swear to go—Kevin, if you even try to do anything stupid in the first day. *points out* I swea—

(Elder Neeley: What's wrong with having an intimacy anyway?!

Elder Zelder: You're only saying that because you have a girlfriend back home. No need to tease them.

Elder Neeley: Yeah whatever. Just get your asses here, you lovebirds. Before I'll get jealous missing my girlfriend back home!!)

*Elders can be heard groaning*

Elder Price: *rolls his eyes; looks back at Elder McKinley* You better get up, Elder McKinley. Someone's impatient.

Elder McKinley: Fine! I'm hungry anyway.

Elder Price: *smiles*

*The two Elders joins the others in the dining room*

**Minutes later..**   
**At the Dining Room**

*the Elders were watching Elder McKinley and Elder Price eating*  
*Elder McKinley catches their eyes*

Elder McKinley: *stops eating*

Elders except Elder Price: *continues eating their food*

*Silence*

Elder McKinley: *sigh* What is it?

Elder Church: We're curious who kissed first?

Elder McKinley: *glared at the Elders*

Elder Price: *raised his hands*

*The room quickly filled with groans and victorious laughter. Meanwhile Elder McKinley didn't say anything, but trying not to get pissed*

Elder McKinley: Ok, ok. Who proposed this game?

*All the Elders points at Elder Thomas*

Elder McKinley: *glared at Elder Thomas* I hope you're happy now Poptarts.

Elder Thomas: *snorts* What? At least you two were together. Except, I lost the bet—

Elder Neeley: Damn it, Connor!! Why'd you lost?!

Elder McKinley: Ok!! This is unheard of—

Elder Michaels: *looks down; disappointed* I bet for Elder McKinley.

Elder Cunningham: I didn't bet!! *happily exclaimed*

Elder Price: So? What is the bet?

Elder Thomas: *sigh* They'll be having my pop tarts.

Elder McKinley: *confused* All of them?

Elder Thomas: Not really. Just hafl of them.

Elder Michaels: Also, they'll be having my candie—

Elder Neeley: And I bet that I won't play board games for a month!!!

Elder Davis: *mumbles* now I'm gonna do the dishes for a month. Fuck...

Elder Schrader: It's only for a month anyway. *probably joyful not to play with Elder Neeley*

Elder Neeley: I still depend my life on it!!

Elder Church: WHERE'S THE POP TARTS!! *standing up with his fist in the air*

Elder Zelder: *stands beside Elder Church* POP TARTS AND CANDIESSS!!!

Elder Thomas: ITS IN THE TOP RIGHT CABINET!!!

Elder Michaels: ITS IN THE BOXES BENEATH MY BED!! *crying inside*

Elder McKinley: *trying not to curse under his breath*

Elder Price: *glanced at Elder McKinley* Con? Are you alright?

*Elder McKinley quickly stands up*

*All the Elders shuts up, sitting straight; trying not to make an eye contact to Elder McKinley*

*Silence*

Elder Cunningham: *sneezes*

Elder McKinley: Blessed you, Elder. Ok!! *clasp his hands* I have an announcement to make! *tries to smile; but he's pissed*

*The Elders looks at Elder McKinley*

Elder McKinley: It's the letter of the mission president.

Elder Thomas: *clears his throat; slightly confused* A-About what now?

*Elder Neeley and Elder Schrader looks at each other*

Elder McKinley: The letter that came from the mission president!

Elder Neeley: E-excuse me Elder McKinley. We're the one who's incharge of the mail, _I_ swear I didn't saw any letters from Kampala—

Elder McKinley: I'm quite shock also. You're right, it's not from the mission president but the letter from the zone leader. The latter asked me about the letter asking why I still haven't reply.

Elder Thomas: maybe the letter from the mission president got delayed or something.

Elder McKinley: *stares at Elder Thomas* I highly doubt that, Elder.

*The Elders were silent*

Elder Thomas: *glanced at Elder Schrader and Elder Neeley*

Elder McKinley: *pause for a minute* Anyway! About that letter he sent. For which I assume we're about the money to keep our district alive.

*The tension becomes thick*

Elder McKinley: And definitely, some side quests that we need to do. Like you know, steps how to be a good Mormon again and learn how to follow the rules.

*Snorts and giggles can be heard*

Elder McKinley: *glared at the Elders*

*Stops*

Elder McKinley: *smiles again* Now! Elder Schrader and Elder Neeley?

*The two Elders gulps; trying to act innocent*

Elder Neeley: Yes, Elder McKinley?

Elder McKinley: You two were the ones who grabbed the mail yesterday. Am I correct? *looks at Elder Neeley and Elder Schrader*

Elder Schrader: W-Well, we did! Together with the letters from our parents. *mutters* That you've never given or showed to us.

*The Elders glanced at Elder McKinley*

Elder McKinley: *didn't flinched*

Elder Neeley: What Elder Schrader is trying to say is that.... Unfortunately, we don't have any information about the letter—I mean, we didn't find any letters from the mission president that's given to us.

Elder McKinley: you two we're lying. It's obviou—

Elder Neeley: It won't be obvious if you could just give us the letters—

Elder Price: *stands up* Elder Neeley, Elder McKinley. Let's calm down and talk without any argument.

Elder McKinley: No, no, It's fine Elder Price... *still staring at the two Elders with a blank expression*

Elder Price: *frowns; sits back*

Elder McKinley: *looks at Elder Neeley and Elder Schrader* If you two read the letter. Tell me about it...

*Elder McKinley walks out with his plate*

Elder Price: *uncomfortably moving from his chair*

Elder Cunningham: *glanced at Elder Price* Buddy?

Elder Price: *looks both at Elder Neeley and Elder Schrader* W-Where's the letter?

Elder Neeley: *acting innocent* We don't know...

*Elder Thomas glanced at Elder Neeley; unknowingly*

Elder Price: *nods* I-I'll try to soothe his mind. Please, think about it.

*Elder Price follows Elder McKinley in the hallway*

*Elder Cunningham stands up and follows Elder Price*

*Silenced*

Elder Church: Ok!! What is this about?! *snapped; looks at the Elders*

Elder Thomas: *glared at Elder Neeley* W-What were you thinking?!

Elder Schrader: *sink in his sit* I—

Elder Neeley: Have you read it? *looks at Elder Thomas*

Elder Church: What? *looks back at Elder Thomas*

Elder Thomas: I DID!

Elder Michaels: Uhh, w-what does it suppose say?

*The Elders stared at Elder Thomas*

Elder Thomas: *softens* It's....

Elder Zelder: T-This is all so confusing. Why won't you tell Elder Mckinley about this?

Elder Neeley: How about why won't Connor tell us about our letters too? He can't even fight us, despite being him, being the district leader. If he cares then he should told us what's happening in the States. Our families!

Elder Davis: Noah, calm down—

Elder Neeley: No! That's bullshit! *Looks back at Elder Thomas* What did the mission president say?

Elder Thomas: I—

Elder Church: This is an invasion of priva—

Elder Neeley: Same as what Elder McKinley is doin—

Elder Zelder: He has the rights to do so—

Elder Neeley: No! He's covering it from us, knowing that we're fine.

Elder Michaels: Aren't we though?

Elder Schrader: H-He probably write something to them about going back to the church. So our family won't be that disappointed.

Elder Church: You know what!! Let's suggest of buying a phone to call our parents! Then we won't be traveling for two damn days for a long distance communication.

Elder Zelder: That'll be hard to find.

Elder Church: Then let's hunt for it.

Elder Neeley: *scoffed* Whatever, I've still yearning to look at my parents letters.

*Elder Neeley walks out of the mission hut*

Elder Schrader: I-I'm sorry!

*Elder Schrader runs to his mission companion*

Elder Zelder: I-I'll take a stroll. Come on Jasper.

Elder Michaels: *nods*

*The two Elders leaves*

Elder Davis: I can take care of the dishes, I'll give you two some privacy.

*Elder Davis grabbed all the plates then walks straight to the kitchen*

Elder Church: So you've read?

Elder Thomas: I did, and I didn't bother to put it back to his office that day.

Elder Church: Why?

Elder Thomas: *shrugged* I even nearly burn the damn letter...

Elder Church: *face softens; looks at Elder Thomas* Chris, I know you're scared.

Elder Thomas: No! I'm no—Ok! Maybe I am!

Elder Church: What are you afraid of, Chris?

Elder Thomas: *mumbles something*

Elder Church: What?

Elder Thomas: It's the mission president!! He knew about Connor's sexuality! T-They might come after us too!

Elder Church: Shhh...Christ....Come here.... *Slowly hugs Elder Thomas; caressing his back*

*Elder Thomas cries on Elder Church's chest*

Elder Church: I-I feel like I'm taking care of a baby. *nervously laughed*

Elder Thomas: *sniffing* I-Is it good or a bad thing?

Elder Church: I-In a good way, of course!

Elder Thomas: I'm not a child. And I'm just small.

Elder Church: That's why you're so adorable and I love you...

Elder Thomas: S-Shut up.... *giggles*

Elder Church: *smiles*

Elder Thomas: *looks at Elder Church* I love you too, Jamie...

Elder Church: I love you more, Poptarts.

**Hour later**   
**At the Village**

*Author-Chan is hanging out with Elder Davis outside*

Author-Chan: Are you sure Elder Church won't mind?

Elder Davis: What?

Author-Chan: Leaving your mission companion?

Elder Davis: *snorts* He'll be fine, he's with Poptarts anyway.

Author-Chan: Ohhh.... *watching the kids playing with Elder Price and Elder McKinley*

*Silence*

Author-Chan: that's it! Say something Ollie!

Elder Davis: *quickly looks at Author-Chan* Say what?

Author-Chan: Anything! Any gossips or weird shits happening lately? Because I hate silence, it makes me bored.

Elder Davis: Well, *looks at the view* everything seems fine.

Author-Chan: *rolls her eyes; looks away* Yeah whatever. My hands are tired from typing...

Elder Davis: What?

Author-Chan: my hands are tired.

Elder Davis: From holding your crutches or—

Author-Chan: It's from typing.

Elder Davis: You're using Naba's typewritter?

Author-Chan: Yeah, whatever. It's quite tiring anyway.

Elder Davis: Ok.

Author-Chan: Did you guys read the letter?

Elder Davis: *confused* Wha—?

Author-Chan: *eyes widen* Oh shi—Poptarts haven't shared—Nah! Whatever.

Elder Davis: What letter are you talking about?

Author-Chan: It's classified. And it shouldn't be bother and I don't want to spoil you guys, it'll ruin the fun stuff. Or bad stuff? I don't know.

Elder Davis: *faced at Author-Chan* What kind of letter are you talking about anyway, what lette—?

Author-Chan: Ok! Ok! JeeZ! Don't come back to me if you read about the letter. Keep it yourself.

Elder Davis: Why?

Author-Chan: I'm out of options to add cliché random plot in my story—I mean! I've been eavesdropping, alot!

Elder Davis: Ohh.

Author-Chan: Don't get your hopes up. That'll be weird.

Elder Davis: you're weird.

Author-Chan: I felt normal. *smiles*

Elder Davis: Ok.

*Silence*

Author-Chan: It's in Connor's and Poptarts' room. It's in Poptarts' mattress, beneath it.

Elder Davis: *nods*

Author-Chan: I'm warning you, keep it yourself and don't let the others knew you have it. Don't come running back at me if something happens to the letter, it's your choice.

Elder Davis: *whispers* Ok...

Author-Chan: you can get it if you want or not. It's your choice, as long Poptarts didn't burn the letter yet.

Elder Davis: *furrowed his eyebrows* Burning the letter?

Author-Chan: Yep! Buried it after you've read the damned letter. Let's forget it ever exist when you're talking to me. *smiles* Okay?!

Elder Davis: *mostly confused; but he felt kinda confident* Ok!

*Elder Davis runs to the Mission Hut*

*Author-Chan looks around*

Author-Chan: Ok! Now I can continue doing nothing.


	10. Day 4.3

**At the Mission Hut**   
**McKinley and Thomas Room's**

*All the Elders were outside; strolling or trying to do something to entertain themselves*

*Elder Davis unknowingly burst into the window (which were unlocked and made out of wood) letting himself in; in a ninja sorta way*

Elder Davis: *quickly looks at Elder Thomas's bed* Poptarts and Connor are gonna kill me if the kid is making fun of me.

*Elder Davis pulls up Elder Thomas' mattress; he pulls a letter beneath then puts the letter to his pocket. Quickly putting back the mattress then walks out of the window*

*Elder McKinley and Elder Thomas walks in*

Elder Thomas: I-I'm sorry Conno—

Elder McKinley: Poptarts, it's fine. It's OK!! Noah seems right anyway, I should've bother myself giving the letters to you guys.

Elder Thomas: Have you read the letters from our parents?

Elder McKinley: *shakes his head* The letter I've only read if from the zone leader, from the church or the mission president.

Elder Thomas: *furrows his eyebrows* W-What about yours?

*Elder McKinley shakes his head repeatedly trying not to cry*

**(I felt bad wtf!??)**

Elder McKinley: I already knew they're disappointed at me. I mean, they hated me for being gay and I'm not surprised if they don't send me letters of concern and they hated me for who I am with respect.

Elder Thomas: *looks at Elder McKinley with sympathy; he walks towards him* Connor, I-I'm sorr—

Elder McKinley: *moves backwards* No, no. Don't felt bad for me. This is entirely my fault, I-I got envious seeing the other Elders letters that's why I can't give you guys your letters yet. I felt jealous when you guys read your letters, while I just stood there watching you guys being happy that they care. W-What about me then? T-They don't!! I-I'm sinning for goodness sake!!

*Elder Thomas just stood there, giving Elder McKinley some space. Still guilty for being a useless companion*

**(OK! This is getting out of hand!!)**

Elder Thomas: *tries not to cry* Y-Yes, you're right. We've sin everyday, but this kind of sin you're talking about 'being gay' wasn't your fault. Heavenly father will always forgive everyone of us, he didn't make mistakes. So please, don't feel bad for yourself.

Elder McKinley: *still crying* I'm trying hard, Elder!!

Elder Thomas: Then loving Kevin is a sin?

Elder McKinley: *freeze* I—

Elder Thomas: No right? Please say no.

Elder McKinley: N-No. Of course not...

Elder Thomas: *sigh with relief* Thank gosh...please don't think about that. I know your relationship with your parents are crumbling. M-Maybe when you speak to them in person after 2 years, you can spat saying "Mom, dad I'm gay!!" *chuckles* I-Imagine their damn reactions.

Elder McKinley: *didn't laugh* They're gonna disown after I step on that place. I-I'm gonna be homeless!

Elder Thomas: Nope! Nope! Don't say that! Everything will be alright!

**(Are you sure about that?)**

Elder McKinley: I-I'll try. *wipes his tears* I-I better give back your letters soon. M-Maybe after dinner, tonight.

Elder Thomas: Where's Elder Price by the way?

Elder McKinley: I left him with Elder Cunningham and Nabalungi. He hesitated but I just pleaded to him, I was being serious with everything Poptarts!

Elder Thomas: *sigh* You're just paranoid, Con.

Elder McKinley: *rubbed his face with frustration* The mission president is gonna kill me.

*Elder Thomas stares at Elder McKinley*

Elder Thomas: I-I basically have the letter.

Elder McKinley: *looks up at Elder Thomas* Y-You have?

Elder Thomas: *scratched his neck nervously* Noah and Eric told me to, p-please don't be mad at them! *pleaded*

Elder McKinley: *sigh* I-I won't. Where is it though?

Elder Thomas: It's right here.

*Elder Thomas pulls up his mattress; then he becomes confused*

Elder Thomas: The fuck?

Elder McKinley: What's wrong?

Elder Thomas: T-The letter's gone!! *shaking; looks back at Elder McKinley* I-I swear!! I put it here!

Elder McKinley: I...w-what did it say?

Elder Thomas: *calms down* Y-You're not angry?

Elder McKinley: As long as I know what's inside the letter, then I won't be. So? What is it about?

*Elder Thomas breaths in; breaths out. He stared at Elder McKinley*

Elder Thomas: *whispers* It's a love letter.

Elder McKinley: *blinks* what?

Elder Thomas: It's a love letter, Con! The mission President is getting into your nerve! *waving his hand frantically*

Elder McKinley: *speechless* I—I need to read the letter, Chris!

Elder Thomas: I know! But I don't have it!

Elder McKinley: I can't accept this! *rubbing his face* H-He's so dumb!

Elder Thomas: Uhh, that's not so forma—

Elder McKinley: *glared at Elder Thomas* Damn it Poptarts! Not now!

Elder Thomas: *shuts up* Sorry....

Elder McKinley: W-What did it say? Did he propose to see me or anything?

*Elder Thomas looks at Elder Mckinley's with weird look*

Elder Thomas: Why the fuck are you thinking like that right now?

Elder McKinley: Poptarts! You're not with me! What I meant is—

**Somewhere it the Village**

*Elder Davis is reading the letter from the mission president *

Elder Davis: *reads the letter*

*********************

_Dear Connor McKinley,_

_The reason I'm writing this might be conventional, knowing that I will check in your district weekly. But I was thinking about it, it didn't slipped to my mind if I rather come over there often. It's not that I'm fueling your gayness, but is it ok though? I know it's weird when I, the mission President is asking the district leader of a small district a consent. Permission is very important because I don't want to walk into your personal bubble. I hope you'll find this letter interesting, I'm always here is you need someone to lean on..._

_Sincerely, your beloved mission president,_   
_Jonathan Crowley_

*********************

*Elder Davis trumples the paper; grabs the shovel then digs a hole*

Author-Chan: Damn you're really doing it! 

Elder Davis: *looks back at Author-Chan* He was kicking Elder Mckinley.

Author-Chan: I know! Surprising? Isn't it? 

Elder Davis: of course. *continues digging a hole*

Author-Chan: *looks at the hole* That's deep already. 

*Elder Davis drops the crumpled letter in the hole, buries it with dirt*

Elder Davis: it's for the better. *throws the shovel somewhere*

Author-Chan: not wrong though. So? How's the couple? 

Elder Davis: *not looking at Author-Chan* I don't like him. 

  
Author-Chan: *confuse* the fuck you're talking about?

Elder Davis: *glanced back at Author-Chan* N-Nothing...

Author-Chan: OK... *looks away* I was asking about Elder Mckinley and Elder Price. Are they finally have a heart-to-heart with each other?

Elder Davis: Oh! They did actually, Elder Neeley can't take it anymore so he blurted it out, loosing a bet actually.

Author-Chan: Pity...

Elder Davis: Don't be. Elder Neeley is like a straight version of Elder Price, they can be both of an asshole.

Author-Chan: Go figure. They we're....

Elder Davis: Can I ask you something?

Author-Chan: yeah?

Elder Davis: H-How'd you know where's this going? You're not even living with us.

Author-Chan: *shrugged* A hunch?

Elder Davis: a hunch? *scoffed* You knew about the letter that's hiding behind Poptart's mattress!

Author-Chan: Can I say that it's a coincidence? Their window is always open.

Elder Davis: why buried it than waiting for Poptart's to burn the letter?

Author-Chan: You don't know when you're needing it for.

Elder Davis: *raised his brow* For what?

Author-Chan: Knowing what will come for the future. Also, I don't like the mission president, he feels cold.

Elder Davis: *sighs* First week of our daily report felt like he only care talking with the district leader.

Author-Chan: you guys can't do anything about it anyway. The mission president must know shit that your district have been doing. And of course furthermore not to cause anymore trouble as it already had.

Elder Davis: we're only here to help the Ugandans, doing what's best for them and us to learn something...

Author-Chan: incredible?

Elder Davis: *shakes his head* No, that's Elder Price's mantra. I don't want to use that word.

Author-Chan: OK?

Elder Davis: It was nice hanging out with you.

Author-Chan: Yeah, you better stay away from me from time being.

Elder Davis: *confused* why?

Author-Chan: shipping reasons. Imma go to Gotswana's hut for ma daily checkup and gonna talk some stuffs with the gals.

Elder Davis: Wait! Are you serious!?

Author-Chan: Yes! I have tight schedule and guys need more screentime or whatever. I'm a pretty useless side character that breaks fourth wall.

Elder Davis: don't say that.

Author-Chan: lmao I just did! See yah!

*Author-Chan slowly walks away*

Elder Davis: *watched Author-Chan walking away* I'm going insane every time I'm with her, goodness...

  
(Hey!!)

*Elder Davis saw Elder Schrader walking towards him; holding a book of Arnold*

Elder Davis: *looks behind Elder Schrader* Where's Elder Neeley?

Elder Schrader: He needs time for himself.

Elder Davis: oh, is he still upset?

Elder Schrader: Not really. He's just pissed off because he misses his girlfriend from States.

Elder Davis: I kinda relate to him actually. *looks down*

Elder Schrader: who you miss?

Elder Davis: *glanced at Elder Schrader* My parents and my dog.

Elder Schrader: *blinks; then realised* Ohhh!! Right! Of course! Our parents! They must be getting worried, but I hope they won't be disappointed n-now that we're back to the church.

Elder Davis: Yeah, that! I'm glad... *smiles awkwardly* I-I better go, Elder Church might be lonely again.

Elder Schrader: I doubt that.

Elder Davis: I-I'm serious, actually. It was nice talking to you again, Elder! Bye!!

*Elder Davis runs towards the mission hut*

Elder Schrader: *watched Elder Davis* Damn it...

Elder Neeley: Goodness Eric! *laughs* That's far you can get? I thought you're better than Connor and Kevin combined!!

Elder Schrader: *glared at Elder Neeley* Shut up. At least I have someone to pin over with.

Elder Neeley: Yeah, yeah! Whatever! Want to talk shit about the mission president?

Elder Schrader: *shrugged* yeah sure. Whatever.

**At the other side of the Village**

*Elder Cunningham, Elder Price, Elder Mckinley and Nabalungi were walking down the road*

**(can I tell ya'll I felt plain because I don't know which is plot is this going)**

Nabalungi: So? *looks at Elder Mckinley and Elder Price* How are you two?

Elder Price: Oh, we're fine.

Elder McKinley: *nervously laugh* well we—

Elder Cunningham: Elder Mckinley has been pissed because he didn't receive any letter from the mission president.

*Elder Mckinley blushes; looks away*

Elder Price: *glared at Elder Cunningham* Dude!! What the hell!?

Elder Cunningham: *quickly hides behind Nabalungi* I-I'M SORRY!! I PROMISE TO MYSELF AND NABA TO BE AN HONEST MAN! Don't hurt me...

Elder Price: *calms down* I-I'm not gonna hurt you Arnold. *sigh*

Nabulungi: *looks at the Elders with concern look* What happened Elder Price?

Elder Price: The—

Elder Mckinley: the mission have become downhill after the arrival of the new mission president. For whom you already knew.

Elder Cunningham: I-I think the gal in Naba's house has been the reason behind thi—

Elder Mckinley: Elder Cunningham, not now.

Elder Cunningham: But—

Nabalungi: does the mormon mission president want to see our play too? *gleams*

Elder Price: Oh, Con! *looks at Elder Mckinley* I love that idea!

Elder Mckinley: Elder Price, don't be childish. And address 'Elder' at all cost.

Elder Price: *frowns*

Nabalungi: why not Elder?

Elder Mckinley: you know what happened last time.

Elder Cunningham: It was disastrous but I love it!!

Nabalungu: Thank you Elder Cunningham... *smiles*

*Elder Cunningham melts in the inside*

Elder Cunningham: *whispers* so pure.

*Elder Price stares at Elder Cunningham and Nabalugi*

Elder Price: *looks at Elder Mckinley* Can we do that, Elder?

Elder Mckinley: do what?

Elder Price: Uh, I love you!

*Elder Cunningham and Nabalungi watched Elder Price and Elder Mckinley*

Elder Mckinley: Mm... *looks at the ground*

Elder Price: Uhh, *getting nervous* I love you Connor!

Elder Mckinley: Be yourself for once, Elder Price.

Elder Cunningham: *groans* Elder Mckintosh!! How about be yourself for once!!

Nabalungi: *grabs Elder Mckinley's arm* just look at that poor white Boys face!!

*Elder Price excessively pouting*

Elder Mckinley: *looks at Elder Price for a second; then sighs* Yes Elder Price?

Elder Price: *small voice* I love you...

Elder Mckinley: *smiles* I love you too...

*The two Elders stares at each other*

*Nabalungi and Elder Cunningham we're squealing from the background with overly expressive reactions in their faces*

Elder Price: *hugs Elder Mckinley* Ily you...

Elder Mckinley: *hugs back; whispers* we better get home sooner for lunch. Also Elder Cunningham is overreacting, you better take care of your companion. He needs to breath...

Elder Price: *chuckles* I better save him.

Elder Mckinley: Yeah, Poptarts is getting distracted by Elder Church.

Elder Price: they're inseparable.

Elder Mckinley: Like us... *snuggles at Elder Price's neck*

Elder Price: *smiles* yes...like us...

**Author's Note:**

> (Told yah...)


End file.
